Lily Potter and The New Generation
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Lily Potter, James Weasley and their friends have reached the end of another year at Hogwarts. But before they can leave for the summer, there are two hurdles to cross: The Quidditch Final and exams. HP/GW, RW/HG and others.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter from a Friend

Title: Lily Potter and the New Generation. 

Category: General 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling etc., all other characters including Jim Howlett, Philippe Roche and Lily Potter (II), belong to me.

  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter from a Friend.

  
Lily Jane Potter woke up on the 28th of April 2011 knowing she was an unusual girl. She lived in an orphanage, though she wasn't an orphan, and her long black hair stubbornly refused all efforts to tame it. But more than that she was a witch. In fact, she came from a long line of witches and wizards dating back over a thousand years. 

Lily. Come downstairs, breakfast is ready. her mother told her, telepathically inside Lily's head. She often talked to Lily like that when they weren't in the same room. As it's your birthday, we'll be having a private breakfast, just the four of us. 

Goody, Mum. Did you make French toast? 

Of course. I know you like it. 

I'll be down in five minutes. 

Grinning happily, she quickly dressed in a green t-shirt and black jeans and bounded down the stairs. Any children that met her on the way down quickly got out of the way, and wisely so, Lily wasn't in the habit of stopping. She opened one of the thick oak doors off the main hall and rushed into the small dinning room. "Hi everyone!" 

Her parents and little brother Virgil greeted her cheerfully. "Happy eleventh Birthday Lily!" She hugged them and slid into her own place at the table. It was piled high with presents. She opened up the largest package, which turned out to be some new lightweight summer robes. Just as she was about to open the second parcel, a long thin one, when an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in her lap before flying back out again. Lily picked up the envelope, it read:  
  
_Miss L Potter _

_Bedroom Number 4 _

_The Rubeus Hagrid Sanctuary for Orphans _

_London _

_England  
_  
The writing was vaguely familiar and written in green ink. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her parents grinning slightly. She slit open the envelope and pulled out the first sheet of parchment, it was small.

  
_Lily, _

_You will get another present from me of course, but I think you'll like this even better.  
  
Your loving uncle, _

_Padfoot  
_  
She grinned to herself and pulled out another sheet of parchment.

  


HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin 2nd Class, Order of the Phoenix 1st Class)  
  


_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts _

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. _

_We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Sirius Black _

_Deputy Headmaster.  
_  
She looked up and grinned at her parents. "I'm in." 

Her parents hugged her and then sat back grinning. "We knew you would be Lily." Harry told her. "They could never keep out a Potter. Do you know if your friends got in?" 

Lily nodded, "I got an owl from Sparky yesterday, she's in and James is a Weasley, so he'll get in." 

"Without a doubt." confirmed Harry, "Now why don't you open your other presents? Open the one from Sirius next. I think you'll like it." 

Lily nodded, she put her letter down carefully on the table and then reached for the long thin parcel, it was from Sirius. She began to tear off the wrapping and gradually exposed a sleek racing broomstick. 

"Wow! A Phoenix!" squeaked Virgil, "That's the best broomstick around." 

"Make sure you thank Sirius when you see him next." Ginny told her. 

Lily nodded and continued to unwrap her presents. Both of her friends had bought her boxes of sweets, James had bought her Chocolate Frogs and Lena Howlett (nicked Sparky); Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The twins and their girlfriends sent her a huge box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron and Hermione had bought her _A Revised Hogwarts, a History_. 

"Always read ahead. That's our Hermione." commented Harry, laughing quietly. "It should be a good book though. Have you got your booklist?" 

Lily nodded. 

"We'll have to go into Diagon Alley before term starts and get you your books and stuff. In the mean time you can use the books in the library. But stick to the basic level books okay? No reading any of Sirius' books or any of the books on Dark Magic, or the Codex. Got it?" 

"I know the rules Dad." confirmed Lily. "I'll stick to the books on my list and others on the same shelves." She picked up her fork and began to eat her breakfast. After she had finished eating she excused herself and headed to the Library. She went to the bank of shelves closest to the door and scanned the titles, some of the ones she wanted were missing, probably borrowed by one or other of the kids still at the orphanage, but she was able to find _A Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ and _Magical Theory_. She began to look for _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ then stopped when she remembered that one of her aunts had given her a copy for Christmas four months before. She gathered her books in her arms and headed up to her room. 

As she passed the second floor where the girls' dorms were, a tall, sallow-faced girl with long, greasy black hair bumped into her. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped, then paused. "You." 

"Yes. Me. You bumped into me, not the other way round, now get out of my way. Or else." 

"Yeah, like you'd do anything." sneered the other girl. 

"Maybe not." agreed Lily evenly, and then she added pleasantly. "But Sparky would and she's coming down next weekend." 

The taller girl blanched, paling even more but quickly recovering. "See you at lunch, Lily." 

"See you then," confirmed Lily, she picked up her books and pushed past the other girl and headed up the stairs again, stopping only when she reached her room. She flopped down on her bed. 

Her cat, a bow-legged ginger tom leaped onto her bed and butted her affectionately, she reached up and stroked him under the chin. "That Rose, she burns me up, Donny. If we end up in the same house, I'm coming home." 

She lay there for a couple of hours, holding her cat close. Then she sat up and moved to her desk. "James and Sparky'll want to know my good news. Don't you think?" Donatello purred loudly. "Glad you agree."

  
----  
  
The next three months flew by for Lily. One day in July, Ginny took her and the other new first years from the Sanctuary to Diagon Alley to buy their school things. Their first stop was Gringotts. "Keys please?" asked the goblin. Ginny handed over two keys. "I see. Do you have a countersigned authorisation for the Foundation Vault?" Ginny nodded and handed him a small parchment. "That is in order. Vipnook! Take them to vault's 687 and 719." 

"Follow me." The second goblin told them. The group crammed into the small cart and sped off downwards. 

Half-an-hour later, they emerged from Gringotts, one or two of the kids looked a little green, though neither of the Potters were at all affected. "Next stop, Madame Malkin's." announced Ginny and headed for the robe shop, the children following behind. 

The rest of the morning was quiet enough, until they reached the wand shop. "Greetings Miss Potter. I have been expecting you. I remember the day your father came in for his first wand. Holly, eleven inches, nice and supple. A powerful wand, pity it was destroyed. And Mrs Potter. Ebony, seven and a half inches, slightly bendy. Correct?" 

Ginny nodded. "I've still got it." 

"A good general purpose one. Let's get you sorted then Miss Potter." He moved into the back of the shop, and took down a wand. "Wand arm?" Lily held up her right arm and took the wand. "Oak and unicorn hair, springy." Lily whirled the wand. Boxes flew off the shelves. "Nope. Let's try this one." He handed her another one. "Horse chestnut and dragon heartstring, pliable." This time the whole shop rattled. "Not that one either." he decided and picked out a third wand. "Try this one. Ironwood and Petleon hair, quite rigid." 

The result of this attempt was somewhat, explosive. With a burst of energy, Lily flew backwards and crashed through the shop window. She got up and staggered back into the shop. "Definitely not!" confirmed Ollivander and snatched the wand back. He wandered to the back of the shop, muttering to himself. 

"Always causing trouble aren't you?" sneered Rose. 

"Shut up, nobody asked for your opinion." retorted Lily. 

"I wonder," muttered Ollivander. "Tricky, very tricky. Yes, I think that one might do it." He walked back to the front of the shop, carrying a fourth wand. "Try this one." He said handing it to Lily, she took it apprehensively and waved it. This time the shop filled with golden light. "Interesting, very interesting." 

"How so?" asked Ginny. 

"As I told Mr Potter the first time we met, I remember every wand I've ever sold. That wand is holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. That is exactly the same type of wand that Mr Potter bought the first time he was in here." 

"Exactly the same?" 

"The same type. I used a feather from a different phoenix of course, but still, it is very interesting. I think we can expect great things from you Miss Potter. Your father did great things, dangerous but great." 

There was a moment of stunned silence as they took in that information. The silence was broken when a tall, dark-haired woman in her forties walked into the shop. "Any problems Ollivander?" 

The old man started and looked up. "No milady. Just a tricky customer." He took out his own wand and waved it at the shop window. "_Reparo_." 

Ginny recognised the woman's voice and smiled, turning around to face the older woman. "Hi Evelyn." 

The other woman looked at her searchingly for a moment, and then grinned. "Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" 

"Ginny Potter now." Ginny told her. "I'm married to Harry. This is our daughter, Lily. Lily, this an old friend of ours, Crown Princess Evelyn Bey of the Magi." Lily curtsied deeply. 

"Queen now." amended Evelyn, "My father died four years ago." 

"I sorry." 

"He was old, it was his time. Hello, Lily. I'd know you for a Potter anywhere. You have your father's hair." Lily grinned ruefully. "And your mother's eyes." 

She scanned the rest of the group, one or two stepped back a couple of steps. "And who are these?" she asked Ginny. "War orphans." said Ginny. "Their parents died during the Second Voldemort War. They live with us at the Sanctuary." 

"The Rubeus Hagrid Sanctuary for Orphans?" Ginny nodded. "Yes. Albus mentioned it last time we talked. Admirable, I may consider doing something similar. May we be introduced?" Ginny turned to her charges. "William McKinnon, Danielle MacMillian and Rose Snape." 

"Snape. Snape. Ah yes. Severus Snape was… your father? 

"Uncle, your highness." 

"Indeed. Well, I hope you do better than he did, girl. He died honourably but the stain of prejudice tainted his life. Remember that." 

"I will, your highness." replied Rose and bowed. 

"I may see you around Ginny." 

"I'd like that, Evelyn." confirmed Ginny as Evelyn ducked out of the store. 

The other three were supplied with wands fairly quickly and they left the shop. Lily suggested that they get some ice creams, William and Danielle approved her suggestion immediately, Rose sneered then shrugged. "As you like." 

Ginny didn't have any problem with the idea so Lily led the way to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlour. As soon as they came within sight of the shop there was a shout. "Lily! Good to see you!" 

Lily followed the direction of the voice and grinned. Two other would-be first years were seated at one of the outdoor tables. One of them, a lanky, ginger-haired boy was wearing Muggle jeans and a maroon t-shirt; the other, a petite Asian girl, was dressed rather more garishly in a bright-blue skirt, a red t-shirt and canary yellow robes. A pair of pink-rimmed sunglasses was perched on the top of her head. Lily bought an ice cream sundae and joined them. 

"Are you here on your own?" asked Ginny, sitting down at another table just inside earshot. 

Sparky nodded her head, "Orion brought us down this morning, but he had some business with the Ministry, I think Mad-Eye wanted to speak to him. He's picking us up in about an hour." 

Ginny shivered slightly at the mention of the paranoid head of the Department of Mysteries. At Ginny's insistence, they waited until Howlett arrived. He leaned on the railing outside the seating area but didn't come in. "Hello, Mrs Potter. A pleasure t' see yah. I had a feelin' I'd run inta yah t'day. Yer brothers and Professor Granger are well and send their regards." 

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. Any problems?" 

"Nothin' definite. Ask your father if you want details. I'm not tellin'." he replied. "Lena, Weasley. Let's go." 

The two children rose and nodding goodbye to their friends, followed him towards the Three Broomsticks. After a few minutes, Ginny and the children also went through the wall and clutching their various packages, took the fireplace back to the Sanctuary.  
  


---- 

That night, Lily placed her new wand on her bedside table and stared at it as she lay in bed._ My first wand, I'm a real witch at last,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Lily Potter and The New Generation  
Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express.  
  
  


Lily went through the next month or so in a daze and all too soon it was September 1st. Luckily, Harry was free so he was able to come with them to drop them off. As soon as got out of the van, they were joined by Mrs Weasley, Penelope, Ron, the Weasley kids and Lena, she had exchanged her yellow robes for a padded jacket in the same colour and her sunglasses were down over her eyes. 

"Hi Lily! We've been waiting for you. Let's go." The older Weasley kids had already gone through the barrier and James was eager to follow them. 

Lily turned to her parents. "Bye Mum, Dad. See you at Christmas." 

"You'll probably see me before then." Harry reminded her. "I'll be up for the Gryffindor v. Slytherin match if I can. I haven't missed a match in nineteen years, I'm not going to start now." He told her, hugging her tightly and then kissing her on the forehead. "Be safe and please get into Gryffindor." 

"I'll try." replied Lily. She hugged Ginny and Mrs Weasley and then rushed through the barrier after her friends. Harry stood stock still watching the barrier for about five minutes, before Ron broke the spell. 

"It gets easier." 

"Really?" 

"No." admitted Ron. 

"I don't know how you've done it all these years Molly. First with us, then Barty, Anne, Henry and Ryan, and now James, Lily, even 'Sparky', she's around so much she's like one of the family." he tailed off. 

"I knew you were in safe hands, just like they are, they'll be fine. Ron, you'd better follow them, before the train leaves if you're going back to-day." 

Ron nodded. "Bye Harry, Ginny, Penelope, Mum. See you around." 

"Give our love to Hermione and Charlie." Ginny told him. 

"Will do." Ron waved and then walked back through the barrier himself. The four adults stood watching the last few students walk through the wall onto the platform and then turned and walked away. Mrs Weasley and Penelope went to where Worthington was waiting with his car and got. Harry and Ginny got into the van belonging to the Sanctuary. "Let's go." Harry said. 

Philippe Roche, the head of security and occasional driver for the Sanctuary nodded and started the motor. "Indeed. Would it be fine if we headed straight back? Neville told me this morning that he's expecting two new referrals from St Florence's today at twelve, he'd like us back by then." 

Harry nodded. 

"What happened to them?" asked Ginny, "We haven't had any overseas referrals in twelve years." 

"Apparently, a wizard family… the Frasers." 

"Benton Fraser, the Canadian Quidditch Captain?" 

"Non… they, were attacked near Calgary by Sasquatches, the parents, aunt and grandfather were killed, horribly, by the looks of the report. The two kids, Edward, six and Sara, four survived. I don't know how. The Canadian authorities don't have the facilities to handle orphans so their Ministry notified us. Neville finalised the paperwork last night. I contacted Firebird and she's sent two associates to pick them up." He eased the large van out of its parking slot and into the main flow of traffic, moments later they were far from the station.

  
----  
  
Lily and her friends had to go through a third of the train before they found an empty compartment. They went inside and heaved their trunks onto the luggage racks. "Shifting luggage is a lot easier when you have a house-elf to help." groaned Lily. 

"You got that right." confirmed Lena and flopped down on the seat beside her, mopping her brow. 

James sat down more slowly on the seat opposite them. "How was August?" he asked Lily. "Boring. I did get a bit of studying done though." she admitted. 

James frowned, "That's supposed to be my line!" he moaned. "My mum's the bookworm not Aunt Ginny!" 

"True. But both Mum and Dad are better students than Uncle Ron." 

"That's true. Chess?" 

"Go on then." Lily told him and took her own set of chessmen from Lena, who had jumped up and fetched them from her bag. Over the next two hours, James thrashed Lily soundly 4-0. He had his father's skill at chess. 

When the old witch came round with the tea trolley Lily bought her friends three glasses of pumpkin juice, a dozen Cauldron Cakes and a few Chocolate Frogs. When she tore open her own Chocolate Frog, her face fell, then she grinned and tossed the card to Lena who caught it one-handed. "Have mine, its Dumbledore. I've got two of him already, from my Dad's collection." 

They sat there for a while and enjoyed the rest of their treats, then played Exploding Snap for a while. James was just in the middle of reading his History of Magic text, Harry Potter, the man behind the myth. When Lena spied a familiar mountain out the window. "We need to get changed." she told them. "We're only about ten minutes from Hogsmeade." 

James glanced out the window himself, then nodded and put his book back in his truck. They changed into their school robes and were just pulling down their trunks as the train puffed into the station. "Leave the stuff here." James told the two girls, "The house-elves'll take care of it." He walked to the door to the compartment and opened it, "Let's go." 

Lena followed him immediately and Lily joined her after a quick glance back at the wicker basket containing her cat. "Bye Donny. See you later." She whispered, and she could almost swear she heard an answering 'goodbye' from the cat-basket. Shaking her head, she walked out into the corridor and then hopped onto the platform. "First years, first years over here!" shouted Howlett. Lily couldn't see him thanks to some of the older students blocking her view, so she headed in the direction of his voice. James and Lena were not far behind. "Hi Weasley, Potter, Lena. Grab a boat, there's a couple free still. Get into the boats." He told the other first years. "They'll take us across the lake, no more than three to a boat." The first years rushed to obey and they were soon floating across the great, dark, expanse of water.

  
  
----  
  
After a while, the boats pulled into the underground harbour. James jumped out first and steadied the boat while Lily and Lena climbed out. "Follow me." Howlett told them once they were all on the jetty. They proceeded up the rock passageway to Hogwarts, Howlett's lamp lighting the way. 

After a few minutes they came out onto the huge front lawn of Hogwarts. At the steps leading up to the Main Doors, stood a tall, black- haired wizard, in long black robes. "I'll leave the first years wit' yeh, Professor an' head in." Howlett offered. 

Sirius nodded and moved so that the other man could squeeze past him. "Follow me." 

The first years followed him towards the Great Hall and clustered in a small room looking into it. Sirius explained the Sorting Ceremony to them and then ducked out of the room for a minute. When he returned, he gestured for them to follow him into the Hall. 

They all lined up behind the teacher's table and waited, Lily was on tenterhooks, her parents, who were usually talkative about life at Hogwarts, hadn't mentioned how the Sorting worked. Glancing at James, she could tell he didn't know either, which she found reassuring. After the Sorting Hat had sang its song. Sirius unrolled a parchment and addressed the first-years, "When I call your name, step forward and put on the Hat. You will then be told what House you will be in. Then you can go and sit at the appropriate table." 

He paused a moment. "Banks, Robin!" 

"_Gryffindor_!" 

"Fortescue, Marius." 

"_Hufflepuff_!" 

"Howlett, Lena." 

"_Gryffindor_!" 

"Lockhart, Argent." 

"_Slytherin_!" 

"Malfoy, Aurora." 

"_SLYTHERIN_!" 

"Malkin, Michael." 

"_Ravenclaw_!" 

"Potter, Lily." 

Lily gulped and walked up towards the Hat. As soon as she put it on her head, she could hear the Hat muttering in her ear. "Mmmm, a Potter and a Weasley eh? Well, I know exactly what to do with you! _GRYFFINDOR_!" Lily's older cousins clapped enthusiastically as Lily walked down the length of the table and sat down beside Lena. 

"That was quick." Lily nodded. 

"Snape, Rose." 

_Not Gryffindor, please not Gryffindor_, thought Lily desperately. 

"_SLYTHERIN_!!!" 

Lily sighed with relief. 

"Wood, Connor." 

"_Gryffindor_!" 

"That's the England Quidditch captain's son isn't it?" asked one of the second year. Lily nodded, she'd met both of them before. 

"Weasley, James." 

"_GRYFFINDOR_!!!" thundered the Hat. 

James nearly ran down the row of tables to the girls and he sighed deeply as he sat down beside Lily. "That's a relief, for a minute I thought it might put me in Ravenclaw." 

"That wouldn't be so bad." Lily told him. "Aunt Gabrielle was in Ravenclaw, when she was here." 

"True. Better than Slytherin, but I'd miss you two." 

"We'd miss you too." Lily assured him. 

The Sorting finished with "Zimmer, Wilson." (Hufflepuff!). 

Sirius rolled up his parchment and returned to his place beside McGonagall. She stood up and regarded the students for a few moments before speaking, "You may begin." Immediately, the tables groaned with the weight of food that appeared on them and the hundreds of students all dived in, chatting among themselves.  
  
After a while the talk turned to their families. "My parents were Muggles," Lena told them. 

"But I thought…" 

"That I was related to Orion?" she finished, "No. He's my adopted father. My real parents were killed when I was three years old. Orion investigated the case for Minister Dumbledore, they thought it might be the work of dark wizards. It wasn't, but when Orion figured out I wasn't a Muggle, he took me in." 

"How did he know? You didn't have any magic, did you?" 

"Not in the ordinary sense. But I did have a particular talent." admitted Lena, she raised one of her hands and made sparks snap from it. 

"Cool." 

"What about you?" she asked. 

Robin paused for a minute. "I'm sort of like you, a Muggle-born, but not quite." 

"How so?" 

"Well, my mum's a Muggle. My dad… how was it Professor Lupin explained it… oh yeah, he has 'The Mark', I'm not sure what that means."

Lena smiled, "The Mark of Sedit, it means that he has a powerful latent magical power. My power was like that. What does he do?"

"Do?" 

"What's his power? Mine's fire, lightning and molecular control." 

"Molecular control?" 

"I can blow stuff up." 

"Oh. My dad turns into a dog, when he wants to and sometimes when he doesn't." he shrugged, "It's easier now for him than when he was a kid. He used to have no control at all." 

"That's normal," admitted Lena. 

"Well. I guess you could say I'm half-an-half, my dad is as wizard as they come, Granddad Weasley is the Magistrate." 

"What's that?" 

James paused, "The senior judge in the wizard court. I guess it would be similar to Lord Chancellor or the Lord Chief Justice in the Muggle courts. My mum's a Muggle-born but Hogwarts trained, she teaches here now." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, Professor Granger, the Transfiguration Professor. But I won't get any special treatment for it, quite the opposite probably." 

"We have a lot of family here." admitted Lily, "James is my cousin, his dad's one of my mum's brothers. Professor Weasley, who'll be taking us for flying practice and who teaches the third years and above Care of Magical Creatures is my uncle, and Professors Black and Lupin are both family friends — Padfoot, Professor Black to you, is my dad's godfather." 

"Plus, I've lived at Hogwarts since I was four days old." added James, "It's my home. Well, one of them. I spend a lot of time, especially during the school holidays at either Granddad Weasley's house or the Sanctuary, where Lily lives." 

"Do you three know each other well then?" asked Connor Wood. 

"Probably as well as we know yourselves." Lily told him, "We've grown up together, especially James and Sparky." 

"Why Sparky? Isn't your name Lena?" 

"Yeah. It's a nickname, from my talent. Orion started using it when I was six and got control of my power." 

"Why do you call him Orion, why not Dad or his first name." 

"Very few people call Orion by his real name, most that do call him Howlett. He doesn't like his first name. It felt funny calling him by that so I use Orion. It's his codename." 

"Codename?" 

"Yeah. He's one of Minister Dumbledore's agents." 

"He's in the Order of the Phoenix?!" Wood exclaimed. 

"Yep." confirmed Sparky. "A lot of the people here are, if only as associates. Professor McGonagall, Padfoot, Moony… that is Professor Lupin, Charlie, Orion, Professor Granger." 

"They're all members?" 

"Didn't you read any of your set books?" asked James, "Aunt Ginny mentions it in _Harry Potter, the Man behind the Myth_." 

"Only as far as the Philosopher's Stone incident," he admitted. "It's fun but there's a lot to it." 

"That's true, it took me a week to finish it, and I'd already heard most of the stories at one point or another from Dad or Aunt Ginny." 

"A week?" said Robin incredulously. "It'd take me about three?!" 

"He's quite a reader." Lily told him, "I think he must get it from his mother. Uncle Ron's no academic, he works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports." 

"So does Uncle Harry." retorted James. 

"Dad's a professional Quidditch player. That's not quite the same." 

"True." 

"What's Quidditch?" asked Robin curiously. 

"It's our sport. There are two classes of team, three if you count school teams: local and national, they play in various different championships. Our local teams play in the British and Irish League and the European Cup and our national team plays in the European Championships and the World Cup. But the game's pretty much the same at all levels, though there are one or two differences in the rules for school Quidditch." 

He stopped and slugged down a mouthful of pumpkin juice. "As Connor will confirm, Quidditch is easy enough to understand even if it's not to easy to play." 

"Your Uncle Harry told you that didn't he?" asked Connor. James nodded. "He got that from my dad, he says that to all new players that don't know much about Quidditch." 

"Yes, anyway. There are seven players, three Chasers who do the scoring; Aunt Ginny was a Chaser for Gryffindor when she was here, and so was Uncle Harry's dad and the girlfriends of two of my uncles. Then there are two Beaters, they have to stop a flying ball called a Bludger from knocking their own players off their brooms and trying to get it to knock the other team off their brooms; two of my uncles, who run a shop down in the village were Beaters for Gryffindor. Then you have the Keeper, who tries to stop the Chasers from scoring; Connor's dad was Keeper for Gryffindor. Finally you have the Seeker, possibly the most important of the team; it is his, or her job to catch the Golden Snitch, a small walnut-sized flying ball, if they do they score 150 points for their team, so they usually win. Uncle Charlie and Uncle Harry were both Seekers for Gryffindor, and Harry plays Seeker for both a local team, the Chudley Cannons, and the England National team." 

"My Dad plays too." Connor reminded him, "He's the team captain of both Puddlemere United and the England National Team." 

"Sounds complicated." said Robin. 

"Not really. It'll all come together if you watch Gryffindor trounce Slytherin in a month or two." James told him. He looked down the table. "Conroy! When's the first match!" 

"October the ninth!" replied the older boy, "See you there!" 

"Count on it!" 

About half an hour later, the feast was finished, as the plates disappeared from the tables, McGonagall stood up to address the students. "Before you go off to your dormitories, I would like to make one or two announcements. All students should note that the Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests is strictly forbidden, as is Hogsmeade to first and second years. Quidditch trails will be in two weeks, any second years or above who wish to play should see Professor Weasley or your Head of House. Further more I would like to introduce a new member staff, over the summer our caretaker, Mr Filch..." 

"Nasty git." growled James. 

"Shhh." 

"…decided to retire for the good of his health. So a new caretaker has been appointed, Nick Rage." 

"What's he doing here?" wondered Lily. 

"Who, the caretaker?" asked Robin. 

"Yeah." Lily chuckled to herself, "He takes care of things all right. He's another agent of Dumbledore's, his codename's Shield, he's also done some work for the Department of Mysteries." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Most of my family's in the Order. It's impossible not to know. As for his spy work, well it was a investigation that my dad asked Mad-Eye to do for him as a favour." 

"I see. Do you know what it was?" 

"Yeah. Dad had heard rumours of dark wizard activity in the Balkans. He wanted to know if anyone he knew, like the Malfoys, were involved. As it turned out it was a false alarm. But I think Rage has done other work for them though. Maybe Dumbledore, McGonagall and Uncle Sirius are expecting trouble."

"Now off to bed, all of you. You have a big day tomorrow." 

"First years follow me!" shouted Bartemius Weasley, Percy's son. 

James rolled his eyes and stood up. "Coming Barty," 

Lily, Sparky and the other first years followed him. They had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady which lead to Gryffindor Tower, when Barty stopped and scowled at James, "Pay attention!" he snapped. 

"Why?" asked James. 

"Because you need to know the password!" 

"I already know it. Australius Crux." 

The Fat Lady opened back and James climbed in. 

"But… but… but…" stammered Barty. 

"Barty. I live here. I have lived here since I was four days old. I know more about this place than you do." 

"Well. No need to show off!" 

"Really? If you say so." 

Barty sniffed disapprovingly, "Girls, first staircase on the right, boys the same on the left." 

"We know Barty. Go to bed." 

"Five points from Gryffindor for cheeking a perfect! And don't tell me what to do." 

"Nicely done." whispered Lena as she led the girls up their staircase. 

James led Robin, Connor and the other two first year boys up to the top of their staircase._ I thought so too,_ he thought to himself as he lay back in his bed to sleep. 

A/N: Please R/R. 


	3. Chapter 3: First Lessons

Chapter 3: First Lessons

Disclaimer: HP and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling, WB etc. All characters recognisable from my stories belong to me, as do Roche, LJ Potter, J Weasley etc. 

Lily rose a lot earlier than usual the next morning, she couldn't wait to get to classes. Most of her roommates were still asleep, but Lena had already left. She dressed in her new black Hogwarts robes, lingering a moment to caress the red and gold lion patch on her left breast. _I'm a Gryffindor for real now, _she thought. _Not just by blood. _

She shook her head, annoyed with herself._ I'm going to go and get some breakfast, if I stand here much longer, I'm going to start thinking that I'm going strange in the head. _

Crossing the door, she pulled it open and, checking that her wand was securely tucked inside her robe, she started down the spiral staircase to the Common Room. It was empty, so she immediately let herself out of the Portrait Hole and headed for the Great Hall. Knowing the castle as well as she did, it didn't take her long to get there, and fifteen minutes later she was sitting down at the Gryffindor Table between their new friend Robin, and a third-year Niles Schwartz, enjoying a large bowl of porridge. James and Lena were sitting opposite them. 

About five minutes later, Sirius moved down the table and handed out the new timetables. "Thanks Padfoot." said Lily, accepting her own timetable. She glanced at it, "Ugghh. Well, we could have a better timetable for the first day. Double Herbology, Charms, and History of Magic. Who came up with these timetables, _a sadist_?" 

"Well actually…?" mused James, glancing in Sirius' direction. 

"Why did you call him Padfoot?" asked Robin. 

"Well. He's the closest thing I have to a grandfather or uncle on Dad's side. But, they didn't seem quite right, so when I heard Moony, Professor Lupin to you, call him Padfoot I started using it too. It's an old school nickname." 

"Well, that works. Is there anyone in this school you aren't related too?"

Lily nodded. "Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Vector, Sinestra, Creevey, Castle, Hawke, Smith and Graphus. Plus, Madame Bones, Madame Pince, and Mr Rage of course."

"So, most of the faculty and staff then?" 

"Yep, and Professor Granger won't do me any favours either. She was very clear about that last time she saw me." 

"She told the twins and I the same thing," confirmed James. "Shall we get to Herbology?"

"Yeah, let's." said Lily, rising as well to follow him out. 

---- 

Lily's first Herbology lesson was interesting, if not entirely educational. They were paired with Ravenclaw for this class and Professor Sprout had given them an unusual task for their first lesson: pruning the Snap Dragons. "Watch out for these things." she warned Michael Malkin and Peter Schwartz, the two Ravenclaw boys who'd come over to work with her and James. "My grandma has some of these in her garden at home, not only do they do bite, they also… Yow!" James tugged her back just in time as the plant burped, sending flames into the air. "Thanks James. As you can see, they also breathe fire." 

Michael nodded. "Let's just be careful then," he suggested and reached for a pair of pruning shears. The other three students nodded and began to get to work. 

By the end of the lesson they were finished pruning, and even had enough time to dispose of the cuttings before Professor Sprout told them to pack up and go. Lily said goodbye to Michael as they parted company at the top of the Great Stair, the Gryffindors headed for their Common Room in the Tower, while he headed off to his. 

"So what's the plan for the next hour?" asked Robin, when they met up again in the common room. 

"Nothing really. It's a free period." James pointed out. "I'm going to read, I've still got two hundred and ninety pages of _Harry Potter, The Man Behind The Myth_, to read." 

"James, haven't you already _finished_ it?" Lily asked him. 

"I'm reading it again. I've read your copy of _A Revised Hogwarts, A History_ twice, and memorised all the set books for the next two years, and about half-a-dozen more for background. I've got to read something, and it is one of the more entertaining reads." 

"You're a real bookworm, you know that don't you?" 

"The proper term is 'bibliophile'." James told her. 

"Whatever." Lily told him. "Wizard chess anyone?" 

Robin looked interested, "How do you play?"

"It's pretty much the same as Muggle chess, 'cept the pieces move by themselves and talk." Lena told him. "James is the best player we've got, he even beats Fox." 

"I only beat Dad in two out of three games." pointed out James, who was already curled up in one of the corner armchairs with his nose in his book.

"Like he said. What to play?" 

"Sounds fun, but I don't have a set." 

"That's okay." Lena assured him. "You can borrow mine. Do you need me to get yours too Lily?" 

Lily nodded. "It's back in my trunk." 

"I'll only be a minute." she told them and sprinted off up the girls' staircase. A minute later, she returned with the two sets and sat down with the two of them at one of the smaller tables to watch the game. 

Robin turned out to be a fairly poor chess player, even with his pieces shouting advice all the time, or maybe because of it, he managed to lose every game. After the fourth loss he gave up. "I think that's enough for one day. You play a pretty good game though Lily." 

Lily shrugged. "I'm okay, a lot of people can beat me, though a few can't." 

Lena glanced at her watch. "It's nearly time for lunch. Shall we head down?" 

Lily nodded and packed up her chess pieces. "I'll just nip these upstairs and then join you." She went to the girls' staircase and headed up. 

"James, we're heading down for lunch, you coming?" asked Lena.

"I will wait for Lily, you go on ahead."

"Okay, we'll save you seats." 

James nodded. Lena opened the Portrait Hole and climbed out, "Let's go Robin. Lunch is waiting."

"Lead me to it Sparky. Lead me to it." Robin told her as he followed her out.

---- 

After lunch, the first-year Gryffindors headed up to the third floor and an hour-long lesson with Dennis Creevey, the Charms Professor. Lily, Lena and James found the lesson rather boring, as he spent the whole period doing over the theory behind the use of charms to perform magic. Though they groaned along with the rest of the class when he assigned them a three-foot essay on _Recent Discoveries in Experimental Charms_. 

After a quick break they headed down to the dungeons for History of Magic. Professor Hawke swept majestically into the room, long brown robes billowing around him. "Greetings everyone. My name is Professor Merrill Hawke, it will be my task over the next five to seven years, depending on your academic choices, will be to educate you in the intricacies of history of the Wizarding World, in the hope that you may actually _learn _something from others' past mistakes. I very much doubt it, but miracles do happen." 

There he paused and allowed his sharp blue eyes to roam the classroom, before settling his eyes on Lily. "This year we will covering the Dark Wars, focusing the second Voldemort War. Next year, we will move onto pre-Merlin Mediterranean history. In third year, we will be, relatively briefly, covering an old favourite of my esteemed predecessor. Miss Potter, can you guess what that might be?"

"Goblin rebellions, sir?" 

He nodded. "And other associated topics. Finally, in fourth year we will be covering the evolution of the governance of the Wizarding World into its current form."

"What did he just say?" whispered Robin to James. 

"Politics."

"Gotcha." 

Professor Hawke rounded on them, "Mr Weasley, Mr Banks. Do you have something have something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No sir." James answered for both them.

"Then please be silent unless I ask you a question." He turned back to the class, "Any questions before we begin?" There were none. "Very well then, we shall begin. Some of you may be wondering why I have chosen not to teach from the standard texts; _A History of Magic_, _The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts_ and so on…?" Several students nodded their heads. "… It is always my policy that a personal, present-time account is preferable to a second-hand, retrospective one. Miss Potter, is there some reason why you are not paying attention?"

Lily jerked her head up to look directly in her professor's eyes. "Yes Professor." 

"And…?"

"Well sir. My mother wrote the book, and it focuses on my father. I practically know it off by heart." 

"Your mother wrote it?" asked Hawke, his eyes narrowing, "The credited author is Equa Gryffindor." 

Lily nodded. "Yes Ginny Potter, wife of Harry Potter, the current Heir of Gryffindor, sir. As for her first name, check page…" Lily paused. 

"Seven-hundred and eighty-nine, paragraph seven." supplied James, catching on to his cousin's train of thought. 

"Thank you James. The source of that is there." 

It took the elderly historian only a moment to find the right point. "'… _I am Equa, the Mare of Air and Speed…_'" he quoted. 

"Yes Professor, from the Bestia Invocation." 

"I see… Well, try to look interested at least." Lily nodded. "The first Voldemort War was a terrible one without doubt, but it is most well documented, and only a few instances are not well known. Therefore, the main thrust of our first term's work will be the second war. But every tale must have a beginning. When did the Second Voldemort War begin? Mr Olsen, your thoughts?" 

"The twenty-fourth of June 1984, Professor." replied the tall, stocky boy. 

"The day of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, the death of Cedric Diggory, and the rebirth of Lord Voldemort." clarified Professor Hawke. Donald nodded. "You have reading the material well… and you're right, the fight began again on that day. But, you are also wrong. The true beginning of the second war against Voldemort began on the 31st of October 1981, when Harry Potter, the champion of his generation struck his first blow against Voldemort. That is to say, the second war began, the moment the first ended." 

One or two students looked like they wanted to object, but they stayed silent. Professor Hawke, like Professor McGonagall and the late Professor Snape, was able to keep a class silent without effort. "What led up to the day? And why did it occur? Mr Stevens, your input?"

"The Potters were very close to Minister Dumbledore, they were two of the strongest opposition to his plans. The Dark Lord needed them out of the way so that he could continue." 

"Mmmm. As with Mr Olsen, you offer a valid but incomplete explanation. There were many others with great power in their way on the Minister's side. Why did Voldemort give them his personal attention? Think boy, Miss Potter has already given you the answer." 

Gary thought hard for a few seconds, and then replied. "Because James Potter was the Heir of Gryffindor?" 

"Correct. As another descendent of one of the Four Founders and a High Lord, James Potter's power might have come to equal his own. Voldemort could not risk that, so he killed him. Lily Potter was killed because she wouldn't stop protecting Harry, she herself was no great threat."

"Why was Harry Potter sent to live with Muggles?" asked Donald. "It doesn't seem right." 

"I'm not entirely sure. Albus never wanted to talk about it." admitted Professor Hawke, "Miss Potter, have you any idea?" 

Lily nodded, "There were three reasons: One, Dumbledore knew he could place more powerful protective charms over a Muggle household; two, to shield my father from his fame until he might be better able to cope with it; and three, his only living wizard relative, his godfather Sirius Black, was under suspicion of being a spy for Voldemort." 

"Thank you for that." They continued to discuss the events of that fateful October night for about ten minutes and then stopped as the bell rang. Hawke stopped them just as they were about to leave. "Now as to your homework… for next lesson I would like a three-foot essay on the effects of the 31st of October 1981 on the Wizarding World." Several of the class groaned at this, though Lily and obviously James weren't among them. "No complaining. There'll be much harder assignments in the future."

"I don't doubt it." murmured Lena as she gathered up her books to leave. 

"Hurry up Lils, Sparky. I want to get down to dinner. I'm hungry." urged James. 

"Of course you are James, you're a Weasley, you're always hungry." 

"True, true." admitted her cousin, "It doesn't make it any less true." 

"Okay, okay." Lily relented and chucking together, the two girls followed James and the rest of the Gryffindors up the stairs to the Great Hall, where dinner was served moments later. After the meal they headed back to the Gryffindor common room and got started on their homework. Lily, Lena and Robin made a start on their Charms essay for Colin, while James tackled the more interesting (to him) subject allocated by Professor Hawke. After two hours of homework, and an hour of playing games, the four of them mutually decided it was time to head up to bed. 

----

The next week and a half passed without incident and the only bit of excitement was a letter delivered by Odin to James. He opened the envelope of thick parchment, and glanced over the short note. "It's from Mum, she wants me to join her for tea Friday afternoon, the twins'll be there and Mum's invited Lily and Sparky. Will you be okay without us Robin?"

Robin nodded. "I've still got a star-chart to do for Sinestra for Monday night. I'll be fine." 

"Good." said James, digging in his bag for his timetable. "We've got Potions in five minutes." He picked up his bag and rose, "Let's go." The others nodded and followed him outside. 

Their first Potions lesson was held on the second floor, as had all the Potions lessons since the rooms had been rearranged three years earlier. When the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs entered the brightly light potions lab, Sirius was already waiting for them. "Everyone take a seat." James and Lily paired up at one desk and Lena and Robin at a second. "My name is Sirius Black, I will be teaching you potions during your time at Hogwarts. Who has any previous experience with brewing potions?" 

Both James and Lily raised their hands of course, as did another Gryffindor Penny White and the two Hufflepuffs from the Sanctuary: Bill McKinnon and Danny MacMillian. Sirius nodded in acknowledgement, "Let's test and see how much you know already… um… James?" James looked straight at him. "What is a bezoar?" 

James had an answer for him immediately, "It is a stone of a goat and is used in potion antidotes." 

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor. Danny, is aconite a plant or a crystal?"

"I'm not sure, sir. A plant, I think." 

"You're right." admitted Sirius with a reassuring smile. "Take five points. Does anyone know any other names for aconite?" James, Penny and both Hufflepuffs raised their hands. "Penny?" 

"Wolfsbane?" she offered. 

Sirius nodded, "Bill?" 

"What about monkshood?" 

"Also correct, ten more points to Hufflepuff. One last question. Lily, what are the two main ingredients of the Draft of Living Death?" 

"Powered root of asphodel, and an infusion of wormwood." Lily answered after a moment, James' enthusiastic hand waving beside her hadn't helped her memory. 

"Good, another five points to Gryffindor."

After one or two more questions, Sirius set them working on an anti-itching paste. James, as might be expected, was the first to finish, though his cousin and best friend were close behind as were Penny and a few of the Hufflepuffs. Sirius examined all the students' efforts and awarded another five points to Gryffindor for James' excellent effort. 

After the two-hour Transfiguration lesson and another hour of History of Magic on Friday, they grabbed some lunch in the Great Hall and then hurried up the Library to get some books for their homework. At three o'clock, James and the two girls closed their books and said goodbye to Robin. They dropped off their bags in their dormitories and then left through the Portrait Hole. 

----

"How have things been going?" asked Hermione, once James, Lily, Lena, the twins, Barty, and Bill and Fleur's daughter, Anne had sat down in soft chairs in her office and she had conjured up a silver tea-set. The room was dark with wood-panelling and bookshelves. Crookshanks purred a welcome from a basket in the corner and hopped down and walked over to Lily, who picked up him up and stroked his head, Odin hooted loudly from his perch near the door. 

"Moony's lessons are getting fun." Anne told her. "We're doing wyverns, they're like mini-dragons." she explained to her younger cousins. "I can't wait for the first Hogsmeade visit, I mean I've been there before but it'll be different with the other students there." 

Barty nodded in agreement. "I'm very busy of course, what with preparing with my OWLs and my prefect responsibilities. But I have everything under control." 

 "What about you boys?" Hermione asked the twins, "Sirius, Nick and Orion haven't mentioned you causing any trouble, though I doubt that means anything." she frowned, "Does it?" 

The boys grinned evilly, a look Hermione recognised from her brother-in-laws Fred and George. "We really haven't done anything Mum." Henry assured her. 

"Yeah." added Ryan, "If only because we're getting really for a really big prank." Hermione scowled. "We won't get caught Mum, honest."

"You'd better not." said Hermione darkly, "Or _I'll_ have something to say about it." 

James decided it was time to distract his mother. "I've enjoyed my first two weeks, Mum." 

The tactic worked like a charm. Hermione grinned. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. What do you think about your lessons?"

"Fine." said James.

"And…?" prodded Hermione. 

James said nothing. After a few minutes, Lily came to his rescue. "James is a bit disappointed that he's not done anything practical, 'cept in Astronomy and Potions." 

"Don't worry about that, son." Hermione told him, "You'll get on to the practical stuff soon enough. You've got to remember that not everyone is at your level yet. Be patient." 

"Like you were Auntie?" asked Lily, "Dad's told me what you were like at school." 

"Do as I say, not as I did Lily." Hermione told her. "More tea?" 

The seven students enjoyed their tea and it was about two hours before they left. Hermione stood up and picked up her wand, tucking it into a holster at her wrist. "Let's go down to dinner." she said, swooping past them and opening the door. The others agreed and rose, followed her out and down to the Great Hall to eat. 


	4. Chapter 4: Snowflakes and Snitches

Chapter 4: Snowflakes and Snitches. 

Disclaimer: HP and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling, WB etc. All characters recognisable from my stories belong to me, as do Roche, LJ Potter, J Weasley etc. 

The next four weeks of the autumn term passed in a flash, and soon it was the first match of the Quidditch season. That morning when Robin went down to breakfast, only Lena was at their usual spot at the house table. "Where're James and Lily?" he asked her as he dropped into his seat and helped himself to porridge. 

Lena looked up at him in surprise, "Don't you know?" 

"If I knew, why would I ask?" enquired Robin.

"True." admitted Lena, "It's the first Gryffindor match of the season to-day." 

"Yeah. And…?"

"Oh, of course. I keep forgetting that not everyone knows the in's and out's of this place like I do. Harry, Lily's dad, comes up for every match Gryffindor plays. When it's a morning match he comes up at breakfast time and eats with Ron and Professor Granger. Lily, James and the twins join them… sometimes Anne does too, never Barty though. You might get to meet Virgil as well."

"Virgil?" 

"Lily's younger brother, he'll be coming to Hogwarts next year." 

"Oh. Right." 

After a good breakfast, the two friends headed down to the Quidditch Stadium with the rest of the students. Harry, Lily, and James caught up with them just as they were about to climb up into the Gryffindor stand. A small, wiry boy accompanied them, he had Harry and Lily's unruly hair, but a closed, impassive expression. "Hi Sparky." 

"Hi Harry. Hi 'Gill." replied Lena. The small boy nodded slightly. "This is Robin Banks, he's a good friend of ours." she turned to Robin, "This is Harry, Lily's dad, and her brother Virgil." 

"Hello Harry, hello Virgil." Harry offered his hand and Robin shook it warmly. Virgil gave her only a tiny smile and a barely audible 'Hello', before turning his attention back to the Quidditch stand. 

"Don't mind Virgil." Lily told Robin, "I think he likes you, it's just… Well, he's the quiet one of the family, the 'cool head', the logical, rational one." she paused, and then added, "Although James has his moments." 

"That's okay." 

With Harry at the front of their little group, they had no trouble getting to the best seats. They arranged themselves in a line, with Harry in the middle, flanked by his children, James and Robin on Lily's side, with Lena on Virgil's left. 

"Hello everyone, in today's match the defending champions Gryffindor take on Slytherin!" Marcus Ward announced, "Playing in red today for Gryffindor today are… Olafsen, Valquez, Jordan, Weasley, Clarke, Stoakes, aaannnd CONROY!" 

"Is she related to you?" Robin asked James, shouting over the cheers from the Gryffindors, and most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. 

James nodded, "A cousin." 

"And in green, for Slytherin… Blade, Quinn, Heidler, Oldham, Naga, Wilson, and NEEDLES!"

The hundred or so supporters in Slytherin colours roared with approval as their team stepped out onto the pitch, broomsticks clutched tightly in their hands. 

"The captains shake hands and Professor Weasley releases the Bludgers and the Snitch… the Quaffle is in the air… and they're off, Gryffindor immediately take possession, Chaser Conroy of Gryffindor with the Quaffle speeding towards the Slytherin goal, he ducks a Bludger sent his way by Beater Wilson of Slytherin, dodges one Chaser, then another. He shoots, and scores for Gryffindor! Thirty seconds into the game, Gryffindor lead ten to zero." Ward fought hard to keep the exultation from his voice, but Lily's keen eyes could just make out Sirius' warning glare from across the stand. 

"Looks like it's going to be a typical match." noted James, as Gryffindor Beater Olafsen deflected a Bludger away from Anne Weasley and hit it at one of the Slytherin Chasers who was vying with Stoakes for the Quaffle. Stoakes gave her a congratulatory thumbs-up then accelerated and sped for the Slytherin goal. "And Chaser Stoakes of Gryffindor puts another one away and Gryffindor lead twenty to zero!" 

"Yep." confirmed Harry as a Bludger smashed into Conroy's chest as he dived to grab the Quaffle, knocking him off his broom. "Including the brutal tactics." 

"Conroy goes down and Slytherin have possession, Blade of Slytherin with the Quaffle, passes to Heidler, who passes back to Blade. Blade shoots… and it is saved by Jordan, Gryffindor in possession, Clarke with the Quaffle heading up the pitch… she's blocked by Needles, she goes down and Quinn gets the Quaffle, she shoots and pulls one back for Slytherin. Slytherin still in possession, Heidler aims for another one… ohhh, that's gotta hurt, she gets a Bludger in the back and drops the Quaffle, Jordan grabs the Quaffle, passes it to the remaining Gryffindor Chaser, Peter Stoakes, who speeds for the goal… Blade, Wilson and Needles in hot pursuit…" 

"This is not looking good." said James, though he smiled slightly as Stoakes scored again for Gryffindor, Harry and Lily looked in two minds. "We're only twenty points up and there's no way Stoakes can keep going long against those three harpies."

"They aren't harpies," Harry told him grimly, "I've met a real harpy, they're much nastier."

"I'm sure Stoakes will be very relieved to here that Uncle." commented James sarcastically. 

"Slytherin score again. They now lead forty-thirty!"

"Can this get any worse?" asked Robin, who was still a little confused about what was going on. 

"Uhh-huh." replied Lena from the other side of Harry, "Oldham could catch the Snitch before Anne does. Then they'd flatten us."

"That would be bad. What're the chances of that?" 

"Well considering Slytherin haven't managed it in twenty-two years… Pretty remote." Harry assured him. 

"Especially considering it's Oldham, who's certainly not the sharpest tool in the box." added Lena. 

"Quinn scores again for Slytherin. They now lead fifty-thirty! And are still in possession…" 

Despite Conroy regaining consciousness and returning to the game, Slytherin continued to press their numerical advantage and scored three times more within twenty minutes. Five minutes later, Conroy and Stoakes managed to double-team in a skilled Porskoff Play to pull one back for Gryffindor. "Team Captain Conroy of Gryffindor scores again, Gryffindor now trail 40-80! Slytherin back in possession…" 

"We're pulling it back." Lily declared. 

James shook his head. "Not unless Anne can catch the Snitch, the Slytherins're playing far too aggressive a game. We don't have the power-play." 

Sure enough, despite the best efforts by the out-numbered Gryffindor team, Slytherin scored again ten minutes later regaining their fifty-point lead. 

"Anne needs to put an end to this quick." James declared. "And I think she might just be about to…" he added as his cousin seemed to spot something out of the corner of her eye and make a U-turn in mid-air and go into a shallow dive.

She was. "Weasley has spotted the Snitch, she's diving, will she get to it in time…?" Ward asked the assembled crowd. "Oldham has seen her, he's in pursuit and closing fast." 

"Darn." 

"Don't worry Sparky." Lily told her best friend, "The Nimbus 3000 may be newer than the Firebolt, but that broom's got a lot of history of success." 

"Really?" asked Robin, "What do you mean?"

Harry answered before his daughter could reply, "That used to be my wife Ginny's broom when she played for Gryffindor, because she doesn't play much Quidditch normally she donated it to the team when she left Hogwarts. That broom's helped Gryffindor win ten of the last fourteen Quidditch Cups." he explained, "Besides she's a Weasley, they're naturally unbeatable when it comes to Quidditch." 

Lily grinned mischievously and added, "Except by Potters." James growled in annoyance, which quickly turned to a roar of victory.

"Weasley catches the Snitch! Anne Weasley of Gryffindor catches the Snitch, and Gryffindor wins 190 to 90!" 

"What did I tell you?!" crowed Lily, "We won! We won!"

"That's my Anne!" shouted a voice about twenty feet away. Lily turned to look who the speaker was and grinned. 

"Who was that?" asked Robin. 

"Barry Launders, a fifth-year Gryffindor." answered Lily, "He's been trying to get Anne to go out with him for the past eighteen months." 

"Early bloomer isn't he?" commented Robin. Lily nodded. "He actually persuaded her to join him for a Butterbeer in Hogsmeade last week, I think it's made him bolder." James nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to the castle, I've got a Transfiguration assignment to do." 

Reluctantly, after the other Gryffindors admitted they too had work to do, the five of them followed James down from the stand and headed back to the castle. Harry and Virgil followed them as far as the Fat Lady's portrait and Harry gave Lily a hug, said good-bye to the others and walked away with Virgil trailing behind him. 

"So that's your father." said Robin to Lily as they entered the common room. "He's a nice man." 

"He's the greatest." 

----

A week later, Gryffindor dropped to narrow second place in the Quidditch Cup after Ravenclaw came out of their match against Hufflepuff with 200 points to Hufflepuff's 110 points. 

"There's still everything to play for." James asserted the next morning over breakfast. "Here comes the mail." He told them, seeing a flock of all-sorted owls including three very familiar ones. A snowy white male landed in front of Lily and she took a thick parchment from it. "Hi Mercury," she said, stroking the owl's feathers gently for a moment. "you don't need to wait." The owl hooted at her and after dipping his beak in her orange juice, he took off. 

James followed the path of the other owls, both tawnies, as they flew over the other house tables and dropped off letters at each of the house tables before flying out of the hall. "Caduceus and Ptolemy just dropped off letters some letters too." he told them idly. "What's the news?" 

Lily shrugged and slit open the envelope. 

_Dear Lily, _

_I'm glad your first term at school is going well. I'm looking forward to seeing you again at Christmas, Harry told me you're looking well but I want to see you for myself. Your grandmother has a huge feast planned for Christmas Day and you're all invited of course. She says it going to be just for family and close friends. Well I think that'll be enough don't you? There are about forty of us! Your new friend Robin will of course be welcome if he doesn't have other plans. _

_See you soon, _

_Your loving mother, _

_Ginny._

"It's from Mum." Lily told her friends, "She just wanted us to know that Grandma is planning a Christmas Feast this year at the House and we're all invited." 

"Great." said James, already salivating at the thought, "The feasts at the House are usually great fun, Uncle Fred and Uncle George usually manage to liven things up a bit. Then there's the food." He licked his lips. "You'll come of course Sparky?"

"Naturally, like I'd miss out on the fun." Lena told him, "Is it just a family event?" 

Lily nodded, "Family and close friends." 

"Good. Then I might be able to persuade Orion to come with us. Normally he avoids Sanctuary events, because all the crowds of people, but if it's just the Weasleys and friends, he'll probably go for it." Lena thought out-loud, "I know Yukio would like to spend Christmas with him, she can never spare the time to come up when he says at Hogwarts. Her job keeps her too busy." 

"Who's Yukio?" asked Robin. 

Lena paused, considering her answer carefully, "Her full name is Yukio Yashana, she also goes by the name of 'Shadow'. I guess you could say she's my adoptive mother, though she's never been that way with me… my 'mother' is more likely Professor Granger or Joan Grayling, the woman who helped Orion find me. Truthfully, she's just Orion's girlfriend. We get on well enough, and she taught me quite a few hand-to-hand fighting tricks that he doesn't know, but she's not one for big emotional connections, probably why she and Orion get on so well."

"Gotcha." said Robin, "You've got a pretty complicated family you know that, Sparky."

Lily chuckled, "You think that is complicated? At least it's small. Look at my family."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well. On my dad's side, there's not too much to consider admittedly. There's Dad; Padfoot and Moony, Professors Black and Lupin to you; Wendy Rivers and Lauren Crawford, Padfoot and Moony's girlfriends; and my great-aunt and uncle and second cousin Dudley, but they're Muggles and particularly odious ones at that so the less said about them the better." she paused to take a breath. "Then there's my godparents, who I don't see very often: Tom Aquanis, or to use his full name — Crown Prince Zomas Aquanis of the Mako Clan of Pacifican Merpeople, and Aunt Bird — Petunia Falco-Monk of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team to non-Potters." 

She paused again, taking a couple of mouthfuls of bacon and egg before continuing. "It's a lot to remember. And it's worse on Mum's side… she got seven brothers and they've all got girlfriends or wives!" She began to tick them off on her fingers, "From the top; Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Anne's parents; Uncle Charlie and his girlfriend Julia MacFusty; Uncle Percy and Aunt Penny, Barty's parents; Uncle Fred and Uncle George, and their girlfriends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, and their friends Lee Jordan and Katie Bell; then Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, who you already know." She took a big sigh, "There are a few great-aunts, great-uncles and second cousins on the Weasley side but we never see them so I don't bother about them." 

Robin's eye's bulged as he tried to work that all out, "You weren't kidding when you said it was complicated." 

"My dad has a genealogy of his family going back to the ninth century but I've never been allowed to read it. There are some very powerful spells in that book, most of which haven't been used in centuries, so Dad reckons it's too dangerous for me to read." 

"That's a long time," said Robin. "That must be unusual?" 

"It is. Most pureblood families, even the Malfoys, can't trace their ancestry back more than fifteen generations. Only a family in one of the Seven Great Books can trace their family back further." 

"What are the Seven Great Books?" asked Robin, he was beginning to feel as if his friends were taking another language entirely. 

James took up the narrative here. "The Seven Great Books are the foundations of advanced arcane lore, both light and dark. Only three are definitely known to still exist: The _Leonine Codex_, the_ Anguisa Almanac_, and the _Eternity Book_ — The Codex, written by Godric Gryffindor the founder of our House, is currently housed at the Rubeus Hagrid Sanctuary for Orphans in Uncle Harry's office; The Almanac, written by Salazar Slytherin, was recovered from a old mansion in Little Hangleton by Order agents after Voldemort's defeat at the Battle of Hogwarts, and is currently rumoured to be in a high-security lock-down at Order Headquarters in London; The Eternity Book is the work of Myrddin Ambrosius, also known as Merlin the Magician, and is believed to be in the custody of Albus Dumbledore, the English Minister for Magic.

As for the other four books… the _Book of Thoth_, the oldest and perhaps greatest of the seven, was hidden by the Magi millennia ago… The _Corvus Compendium_, Rowena Ravenclaw's book has been lost since her death, some believe it destroyed. I do not. Helga Hufflepuff's book of prophecies, the _Meles Magicarium_ is only a rumour, no one knows for sure if she ever wrote it… and the _Diseno de Fuerza_, which is supposed to list all the powers that those with the Mark of Sedit, could possibly achieve, and spells designed to make the best use of each, has never been found either." 

"How do you know all this?"

"I read a lot, and I remember what I read." 

"That's the understatement of the century." quipped Lena and with the ease of long practice ducked James' mock-swipe at her. 

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Lily, changing the subject. 

"I don't know." said James, slipping quickly back into decision-maker mode. "We'll think of something." 

As it turned out they had a big snow fight, as the winter's first snowstorm had happened while they were asleep. They picked sides and James' side (him, Lena, Connor Wood and Gary Stevens) were winning against Lily, Robin and Donald Olsen until Barry Launders, Anne, the Weasley twins and most of the Sanctuary kids joined in the fight. James' excellent reflexes, Roger's unerring aim and the occasional bit of wandless magic from Lena were no match for the Barber twins' blinding speed and agility. After ten minutes of being pounded from all directions, James, Lena, Connor, Gary, the Weasley twins and Hufflepuffs Danny and Billy were forced to surrender. 

"Do you do snow fights that those a lot?" Robin asked James after they got out of the showers. 

James nodded, opening the door into their dormitory and walking in, "This is the first time Barry, Connor, Donald and Gary've joined in, and you of course. But Lena, Anne, the twins and I usually take on the Sanctuary kids in a big snowball fight on Christmas Day or Boxing Day. I only ever win if Paul and Marie don't play." 

"How can they be so fast?" wonder Robin, "It's not normal!"

James nodded, "You're half-right." he admitted, "Wizards aren't that fast, but they've got the Mark of Sedit, same as you and Sparky. They have photomancy." 

"Photomancy? What's that?" 

"Abilities to do with manipulating light." explained James, "Theirs manifest as flight, unnatural speed and light generation."

"Could you wait till Boxing Day? I want to be with my parents on Christmas Day, but I'll come over on Boxing Day if it's at all possible." 

"Good idea." agreed James, "I won't want to be away from my family at Christmas. In fact Mum, Dad, the twins and I will be visiting Mum's parents on Christmas Eve to spend some time with them. They don't come over to the House with everybody else, because they don't really feel comfortable being the only Muggles in such a large group of wizards and witches." 

"I can understand that." admitted Robin, crossing to his bed and getting in. "'Night James." 

"Good night Robin." 

A/N: Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Have Yourself A Merry Little ...

Chapter 5: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. 

Disclaimer: HP and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling, WB etc. All characters recognisable from my stories belong to me, as do Roche, LJ Potter, J Weasley and others. 

Chaos reigned in the first year girl's dormitory on the last day of the winter term, as two of them were leaving later that morning to spend Christmas with their families and had of course failed to pack the night before despite suggestions that it would be a good idea. 

How much longer are going you going to be Lils? James asked her telepathically. 

Only a few more minutes, James. Lily assured him, snapping the last of her bag's buckles in place. "Are you nearly done Sparky? James getting impatient."

"How…?" Lena started to ask, but then answered her own question. "Of course, your mind-link." She hoisted her own bag onto her shoulder and grinned. "I'm good." 

"Then let's go." said Lily leading the way out to the dormitory, "Bye Shiva, Penny." she called back over her shoulder to her other two roommates, opening the door as she did so.

The other two girls replied just as the door closed behind Lena. 

---- 

Ten minutes later the two girls were down at the Entrance Hall with the rest of the students who were returning home for Christmas. Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus were there too, as they would be accompanying the Weasleys, Lily and Lena to the Sanctuary. 

"What took you so long?" Robin asked in a whisper.

"We didn't finish packing last night, so we had to do it this morning." answered Lily, "Besides, what's the problem? You haven't started going down to the carriages yet." 

"The teachers were wondering where you'd got to." replied James stiffly. 

Further conversation was prevented by Howlett opening the doors from the outside, "The carriages are ready Professor." he told Sirius, "If you all want to file out and down the steps." He eyed the students as they streamed past, checking for any that hadn't sign on to leave. The Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Lena and Robin hung back until the last of the other students had gone. "That's everyone then?" Howlett asked Remus, who had been checking off the students as they left. 

"Just our party to go." he confirmed. 

Howlett nodded and shouldered a small pack that had been tucked just inside the door. "Let's go then." 

The eight students and three teachers, plus Ron and Howlett walked down the stone steps and got into the last three horse-less carriages. "Let's go!" shouted Howlett before hopping into the final carriage with the professors and Ron. The carriages moved off and a few minutes later, they arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The Hogwarts Express was already waiting for them. The twins, James, Lily, Lena, and Robin all piled into one compartment, with Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Howlett taking another. Anne went off to sit with a couple of the Quidditch team near the middle of the train, and Barty joined the other prefects in the front carriage. 

The journey to London was long, but uneventful and Lily was glad to the lights of the city as they pulled into Platform 9¾. The first years went through as a group, followed by Hermione, Anne, Barty and the twins, the others emerged a minute or two later. Anne and Barty immediately broke off to go with Worthington, Molly and Penelope who were waiting to take them to Chancery House. 

As soon as she cleared the barrier, Lily spotted the three people she was looking for: a tall, muscular man with dark, untidy hair, a wiry, red-haired woman about a head taller with long, red hair and a nine-year old boy with the same unruly mop as his father. 

Lily took off at a run, pushing the trolley in front of her, Lena started to follow but James stopped her. "Give her a minute, okay?" Lena nodded, understanding.

When she reached them, Lily was just able to stop her headlong dash before her mother enveloped her in her arms. It was only after Harry tapped Ginny on her shoulder and mimed chocking that Ginny released her. "I've missed you so much Lily." 

"I missed you too Mum," confessed Lily, after giving her mum a quick hug of her own she went over to her father, ruffling Virgil's hair as she passed. Virgil's impassive mask slipped into a scowl for second, though it would be anyone's guess why, his hair hadn't changed. "Happy Christmas Dad." she said, opening her arms for another hug. 

"Happy Christmas Lily." said Harry, hugging her close for a moment. 

By the time they separated, the others had joined them. Hermione, as she often did after not seeing Harry for a while, vigorously embraced him, Harry returned the hug, faking a shocked expression over her shoulder. Sirius and Remus both grinned. "I've missed you Harry." she told him, her voice muffled as it was burying in his thick Muggle overcoat. 

"I missed you too sis." said Harry, giving her a brotherly kiss on the cheek as they separated. "Shall we make a move? Philippe's here with the van, he can take the others when they come through the barrier." 

Sirius nodded and the group followed Harry out to the car park. The Potters, Sirius and Remus piled into Harry's sports car, and the Weasleys, Lena and Howlett got into a maroon Rolls parked behind it at his urging. They discovered why as soon as they got in, a short, lean, longhaired German, Karl Wander, nicknamed 'The Elf' by colleagues at the Order, sat in the driving seat. 

"Y' know were yer going Elf?" asked Howlett.

"Yah, mein freund." confirmed Wander, "The Sanctuary."

"Then get goin' already." 

"Ve are gone." 

---- 

An hour later, the two cars drew up outside the huge gleaming gold gates of the Sanctuary. Harry hoped out and unlocked the wards, then reinstated them as soon as both cars were through. They drove up the sweeping driveway and rolled to a stop outside the huge twenty-foot high oak doors. "What's the password?" asked Ron, realising that Philippe had probably changed it since the last time they were there.

"Ingredi Amicii," replied Harry, promptly. And sure enough the great doors opened of their own accord to allow the group to enter. 

"We certainly will Harry." Hermione told him and led the way inside.

"We certainly will what?" Ron asked her, curiously. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, earning a snigger from the twins, "'Ingredi', Ron. It's Latin for 'enter'. Honestly!"

"Oh, right." said Ron, "How was I to know that? I don't speak Latin." 

James noticed Howlett sneaking off down the back corridor to the caretaker's quarters and glanced back at his cousin and their best friend. "Shall we slip past them and go upstairs?" he asked in a whisper, "I'd like to get unpacked before the rest of the kids get back."

Both girls nodded and followed him as he slipped past the crowd of grown-ups and the twins – who were gleefully watching their mother and father, scenting the beginning of another of the famous 'Ron-Hermione Big Fights', which their opinion, were very amusing to watch – and headed up the wide main stair. They paused for a moment when they met Dobby, who was now Chief House-Elf at the Sanctuary. "Dobby, could you round up a couple of house-elves and get the luggage from the cars?" asked James, "You know where everything goes." 

"Right away James Wheezey sir." confirmed Dobby, "Dobby will do this right way sir. Goodbye!" Then he disappeared with a pop. 

"I like Dobby." confessed Lena, "He has a much better sense of self-respect than most house-elves and I like that. Even with the House-Elf Liberation Act of 1999, far too many still act like they're slaves to their masters."

James nodded, "Did my mum ever tell you about S.P.E.W.?"

"_Spew_?" Lena shook her head, "What's that?" she asked, pausing again as they reached the fourth floor. Lily opened the spelled door and the three of them walked into the staff bedrooms corridor. 

They walked down it for a short distance until they reached the fourth door from the end, Lily whispered the unlocking spell, and opened the door, then the three of them filed into Lily's bedroom, which she shared with Lena during the other girl's frequent visits. The two girls dropped down onto their beds and James took one of the desk chairs. "It's not, spew, it's S, P, E, W, — an acronym Sparky."

"What's an acronym?" 

"It's a series of letters that stand for something else, usually a long set of words."

"Oh, I get it. So what does s, p, e, w, stand for?" 

"The Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare." Lily told her, "It was a pet project of Aunt Hermione's during her fourth year at Hogwarts. The idea was to persuade people that house-elves should be treated fairly by wizards." 

James nodded, "Dumbledore implemented some of her proposals in H.E.L.A. 1999. But some of them, representation on the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts and exemption from clause 3 of the Code of Wand Use…" he shrugged, "Even Mum admits they are not going to happen, the centaurs and Merpeople don't have anyone in the Department, well there are a few part-mermen around, and they both choose Beast status. As for clause 3…" 

"Which one's that?" 

"_No non-human creature is permitted a wand_." James told her, "Well, exceptions have been made in the past for wizard part-humans, usually part-goblins or part-mermen, but they_ needed_ a wand to do most magic. House-elves don't, so there isn't much point really."

Lena nodded and they lapsed into a companionable silence that lasted until Haney, one of the house-elves arrived with Lena and Lily's luggage. "Lobby has taken your things to your room sir." she told James, and bowed before Disapparating with a pop. 

James got up with a groan and crossed to the door, "I had better go and unpack, I'll see you at dinner." The girls nodded and he left, closing the door behind him. 

"I guess we should unpack too." suggested Lily and went over to her bag. Lena nodded, and so the next hour was spent unpacking their clothes, putting some in a pile in their bathroom for laundering and others in the wardrobe and two matching oak chests. Then they changed out of their sweaty clothes and dressed in clean clothes; a bottle-green t-shirt and black jeans for Lily and a canary-yellow top and red shorts for Lena, they headed downstairs to dinner. 

---- 

The next three days passed in a blur. Neville, Megan and Howlett escorted Lily, Virgil, Lena, the three youngest Weasleys and the younger Sanctuary kids (with the exception of Rose, who declined) on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley on Christmas Eve. When then returned to the Sanctuary several hours later, laden down with presents, the whole house was ablaze with festive glory. A huge, twenty-foot tall Christmas tree stood in the Entrance Hall under the banner and garlands of tinsel, holly and fir branches decorated the walls. When they walked through into the largest sitting room, they were greeted with an even more awesome sight – A massive Christmas tree, over thirty feet high, it's pointed crown just brushing the ceiling stood in the middle of one wall between the two marble fireplaces. Three house-elves were scurrying around the room, putting up tinsel and other Christmas decorations, under Sirius' watchful eye. Harry and Ginny were clustered around the tree itself, putting on the last minute touches: gold and silver balls, tinsel, and as they watched Ginny opened a small cage and out flew several dozen fairies, glowing brightly in the dim light, which he quickly got to attach themselves to the tree. 

Harry stepped back to admire their handiwork, "Pretty good if I do say so myself." He declared, "But something's missing…" 

Lily smiled, Harry played this game every year. "I know what's missing Daddy!" she told him.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, turning around. "You're back!"

"Yes I am Daddy." she told him, dropping her parcels and running over to him for a hug. 

"What's missing then, petal?" Harry asked her, looking down at her with a smile. 

"The star Daddy. It's not a proper Christmas tree without the star." Lily told him with a smile. 

Harry nodded, "You're quite right. And as you were the one who told me. Would you like to do the honours?" The question was traditional, as was the answer. "Certainly Daddy," said Lily. Pulling her wand out of one of the inside pockets of her robes, she pointed it at the very top of the tree. "_Splendidus Astrus_!" A stream of light burst from her wand and hit the top of the tree. A ball of light formed there which gradually dimmed to a shining gold star. "Nicely done petal." Harry told her, "It's even better than Marie's two years ago." 

The silver-haired elfin Ravenclaw, who had noticed them coming in and had followed them through to the sitting room, nodded her agreement, "I agree 'arry. Lily, you 'ave done a beautiful job, eet ees magnifique."

"Really?" Lily asked the older girl. Marie nodded. "Really." 

They stood admiring the finished decorations for almost an hour, then Vichy came in to announce that dinner was ready. Ginny came over to Harry's side and the three of them led the way out of the sitting room, with Lena, Virgil, Howlett and Sirius right behind them, followed by Neville, Megan and their nine-year old son Fred, with the rest of the kids behind them.

In the dining room, the seating is arranged as three long tables, one along each of the other three walls. The Potters, the Longbottoms, Sirius, Howlett and Lena sat down at the shortest of the three tables, the one which faced the door and had chairs along only one side, where Remus and Philippe were already seated. The other children found spaces at the other two tables, which had room for them all in the chairs on either side of the long board. 

With a wave of Harry's hand, food and drink materialised magically on the three tables, in much the same way as it did in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. "Everyone tuck in!" he told them, and sat back down in his high-backed throne-like chair. After devoting his attention to his meal for a few minutes, he paused and turned to look at Neville, who was three chairs away to his right. "What was Diagon Alley like today?" 

Neville swallowed a mouthful of potato and pie before answering. "Packed of course. It always is Christmas Eve. But I think the kids got all the shopping done that they needed." 

Lily nodded a confirmation, as did several of the other kids. 

The talk at the staff table continued for over an hour, as Harry and the others continued to catch up with the news and gossip from Hogwarts and shared their own tales with Sirius, Remus and the children, most of the others had left and only a couple of the greedier orphans were still there. Then a loud siren interrupted them. "That ees the Floo Alert!" declared Philippe, reaching into his robes for the Monitor Globe, he hurriedly pressed several lighted buttons, "Confirmed. We have incoming, twenty seconds to arrival." 

"Departure point?" queried Harry, rising to his feet. 

Philippe sighed. "We are safe. Departure point ees the Granger Residence, and I am detecting all five talismans." 

"Good." Harry let out the breath he had been holding. "Cancel the alert and drop the scrambler wards." 

"Wards disengaged." Philippe told him. "Seven seconds."

"Neville, Megan. Why don't you take Fred and make sure none of the kids were panicked by the alarm?" Neville nodded and rose from the table, Megan and Fred followed him. "Ginny, Virgil, girls, shall we go and meet Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and the boys?" The four Potters and Lena rose as one and headed towards the door, Sirius, Remus and Philippe following behind. "You coming Howlett?" asked Remus, noticing that his friend was still sitting at the table, nursing a large mug of beer. 

"Nah, tell them I hope they had a good time at Hermione's parents and I'll talk t' them later." 

Remus nodded and continued back out of the dining room. 

----

The next morning, Lily woke up much earlier than she would normally, and as such it took her a while to get the room into focus around her. When she noticed it was barely past dawn, she glanced over at the clock on her beside her bed. The single clock hand pointed to 'It's Christmas sleepyhead!'. Lily grunted, "I knew there was some reason why I woke up this early." 

She slipped on a terry-cloth dressing gown over her nightdress and padded over to the other four-poster bed on the other side of her room. She reached over and shook her friend's shoulder gently, "Wake up Sparky. Let's go down and get our presents."

Lena turned over, mumbling quietly to herself, for a moment before sitting up and peered through narrowed eyes at her friend, "What time is it?" 

Lily considered this for a moment, then padded back over to her bed and picked up her watch from her beside table. "Six-thirty." she confessed. 

"Good enough." said Lena, sliding out from under her covers and grabbing her own dressing gown. "I wonder who else is downstairs." 

"Probably Paul and Marie, they don't sleep much." decided Lily, after a thought, "'Gill, Fred, Edward, Sarah… maybe the twins… Sirius, Remus and Dad, maybe Mum… possibly Aunt Hermione, but not Uncle Ron." 

"Yeah. Orion and Philippe probably spent all night trying to beat each other at drinking games. We might see them by about ten." 

"Only if Sirius knocks up one of his Sobriety Solutions." Lily pointed out. James, 'Gill… are you up?

Yes sis, we're up. confirmed Virgil, We're sitting downstairs, torturing ourselves looking at the Christmas presents. Most of the usual suspects are here too.

We'll be down in five. she assured her brother, slipping her feet into her slippers. 

Lena was already over at the door and opened it at Lily's nod. The two girls moved quietly down the corridor, then down the great stairs to the ground floor and into the sitting room where the others were waiting. 

At Ginny's insistence, they waited as usual for all the kids to arrive before opening the presents, though neither Philippe nor Orion had put in an appearance by that point. Lily pointed out that it didn't really matter because neither man was big on giving or receiving presents. 

Her presents turned out to be quite satisfactory: Her parents had bought her a new travelling basket for Donatello, her part-Kneazle cat; Sirius and Remus bought her a broomstick serving kit; her god-parents a book called _Medicinal Plants of the Pacific Rim_; Ron and Hermione bought her book of common charms and counter-curses; and then there was the traditional sweater and mince pies from her grandmother, magic tricks from the elder Weasley twins and their girlfriends and sweets from James, Lena, Virgil and Robin. 

----

That evening at six-thirty, the Potters and Weasleys, with Remus, Sirius, Lena and Howlett accompanying them wearing their best robes, dress robes or suit as was their fancy, drove over to Chancery House, where they enjoyed a fantastic five-course feast with entertainment provided by Fred and George Weasley, who several years before had started a very successful line of indoor stunt fireworks as a rival to Filibuster's. In the end it was nearly midnight by the time they finished so Molly insisted that they stay the night at the Sanctuary and return home the next morning. 

Four days later, Lily and others returned to Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Howlett, and lessons re-started the next day. 

A/N: The chapter title is from the Christmas song sung by, among others, Bing Crosby.


	6. Chapter 6: Bludgers and Birthdays

Chapter 6: Bludgers and Birthdays. 

Disclaimer: HP and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling, WB etc. All characters recognisable from my stories belong to me. 

Lily, Lena and the Weasleys returned to Hogwarts three days into the New Year. The next morning, the first year Gryffindors had Double Transfiguration first thing, Lena woke up in a bad mood — it lasted all the way through breakfast. "What's wrong with her?" Robin asked James and Lily as they entered the classroom. 

"Sparky doesn't like Transfiguration," Lily reminded him, and grabbed his arm. "Best let James sit with her." 

"Why?" asked Robin as they sat down in the classroom. Hermione wrote the assignment on the board and told them to get started. 

"When Sparky's in a bad mood bad things can happen." 

"What do you…" 

At that moment, there was an explosion at James and Sparky's table — only a well-timed Containment Charm by James saved the classroom.

"That," answered Lily, and turned her attention back to her own needle. She concentrated hard, muttering the spell under her breath. After a moment it turned thin and silvery. She picked it up and scratched it across the scrap of sharkskin paper nailed to the bench — the needle head sparked and a small flame flared into life. Robin smiled and with a swish of his wand he turned his only match into a needle and back again. Lily scowled. 

By the end of the lesson, other than Robin, only James had managed the spell, though Lily had managed to partially-transfigure three needles and Lena had managed to blow up four. None of the others had managed to do anything with theirs. 

----

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another exciting match of Quidditch, the teams today are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" Marcus Ward told the packed stadium. "Playing for Gryffindor are… Olafsen, Valquez, Jordan, Weasley, Clarke, Stoakes, aaannnd CONROY!" 

The cheers from the Gryffindor supporters easily drowned out the boo's from the Slytherins. "And for Ravenclaw… Corvus, Wilson, Quinn, Meander, Featherstone, Davis, aaannnd Sharma!"

The cheers of the Ravenclaw supporters joined the hubbub as the blue-robed Ravenclaw team stepped out. "Professor Weasley has released the Bludgers… there goes the Snitch… the Quaffle is in the air, and they're off. Ravenclaw in possession, Chaser Conroy with the Quaffle — heading towards the Gryffindor goal, she ducks a Bludger, sent her way by Beater Olafsen of Gryffindor. Gryffindor now in possession, Clarke with the Quaffle, she dodges a Ravenclaw Chaser, and passes the Quaffle to Stoakes. He shoots and puts one through for Gryffindor. Play continues with Gryffindor still in possession.

"Good teamwork," observed Harry, who was watching the game from the Gryffindor stands again with his kids and their friends. "Gordon's as good a captain as his dad was." 

James nodded, "He's a great Chaser too." He observed as the Gryffindor captain put another one away for Gryffindor, taking the score to 20-0.

"Ravenclaw are back in possession, Wilson has the Quaffle, she passes it to Quinn, who races for the Gryffindor hoops, will she make it?" 

"I doubt it," announced Lena. 

"She ducks a Bludger, and evades Chasers Clarke and Stoakes and she shoots… and it's saved by Keeper Jordan of Gryffindor. Gryffindor are now in possession, Conroy with the Quaffle heading fast for the Ravenclaw Keeper, he passes to Clarke, she shoots… intercepted by Wilson, Ravenclaw now in possession — no, Gryffindor in possession — Clarke shoots and scores. We are twenty minutes into the game and Gryffindor are in the lead at fifty to zero!" 

"Ravenclaw are possession, moving up the pitch in a _Hawkshead Attacking Formation_, Wilson in the lead, he takes aim — _and passes it back it to Quinn_ — who shoots and scores for Ravenclaw!  Ravenclaw have closed the gap to forty points and are still in possession. Wait, Corvus loses the Quaffle to Conroy, and Gryffindor are back in the game. Conroy streaks for the goal, but goes down after an excellent Dopplebeater Defence by Beaters Davis and Featherstone of Ravenclaw. Quinn snags the Quaffle, then passes it to Corvus, who scores again bringing the score to twenty for fifty!" 

"Sharma certainly takes after _his_ older brother," observed Harry. "This is the best I've seen Ravenclaw go in years." 

"Conroy scores again to make it 60-20 for Gryffindor!"  

Lily smiled, "They or he may be good, but we're better." 

"70-20 for Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw are in possession… Corvus passes to Wilson, who passes to Quinn — she's blocked by Beater Valquez of Gryffindor, she passes back to Corvus, who scores just managing to slip it past Jordan." 

"It's all down to who catches the Snitch," Lily asserted. 

James nodded, "Catching the Snitch can lose the team the match fairly often in the League or international-level, but as far as I know, it's only happened only in the last fifty years at Hogwarts." 

"You're right," confirmed Harry. "It happened in my seventh year, just before I left to train for the England-Canada semi-final match. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Owen Cauldwell, got to the Snitch before our reserve Seeker, Sonja Aquanis (Lamina at the time), they lost the game by thirty points anyway." 

"He was an idiot," Lena observed, and grinned as Conroy scored again, putting Gryffindor seventy points ahead. 

"I think Weasley's seen the Snitch… she diving, Seeker Meander of Ravenclaw is right behind her." 

"It's a feint," predicted Harry. "The Snitch hasn't appeared at all."  Lily, James and Virgil all nodded in agreement. 

Sure enough, they were right. "Superb Wronski Feint there by Seeker Weasley of Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw Seeker gets ploughed!" 

"Told you," said Harry. "I couldn't see the Snitch, and anyway it's not hard to notice when someone else is using one of your favourite tactics." 

"Corvus takes the shot and Ravenclaw are now only sixty points behind at thirty points to ninety! Gryffindor are back in possession… Conroy, now Clarke with the Quaffle — dodges Featherstone, Wilson and Quinn,, and scores. Gryffindor have regained their seventy-point lead at one-hundred for thirty!" 

"I wonder when Anne's gonna get the Snitch?" wondered Lily. 

"Right about… now." Harry told her, as he spotted her flying towards a tiny speck of gold. 

"Weasley has spotted the Snitch, Meander is only three lengths behind and closing fast… can she get it before he closes the gap?"

"I doubt it," James stated, "He's only got a Nimbus 2500, it doesn't have the acceleration."

"Seeker Weasley of Gryffindor catches the Snitch and Gryffindor wins 250-30!" 

"Good show," Harry told Anne as he, Lily, James and their friends met her outside the changing room about half-an-hour later. "You did great." 

"Thanks Uncle Harry," said the flaxen-haired Weasley, grinning. "From you that means a lot." 

"Well is true Anne," said a voice, from behind group. They turned as one. It was Barry Launders. "You could go pro." 

"He's right you know," Harry told her, "You've got the talent." 

Anne blushed, "I'll think about, okay? I have another four years before I've got make those sort of decisions." she reminded them. Barry offered her his arm and they walked slowly back towards the castle. 

"Too true," admitted James, "We all have a long journey ahead of us." 

----

"That's Slytherin out of the running again," commented James at breakfast a week later. 

"What's that, fourth year a row?" asked Lily. 

"Only third," admitted Anne, who was sitting opposite them at the house table. "They lost by 220 points, so unless they can steam-roller Ravenclaw in three weeks time, it's between us and Hufflepuff." 

"What's our lead?" asked Robin. 

"Only forty points at the moment. Ravenclaw are another thirty points behind them." 

"They might catch up."

"I doubt it," Anne told them, "With the Hufflepuff team as strong as it is at the moment, the Final will be pretty high-scoring both ways." On that note, she rose and prepared to leave. "Sorry to rush off, but I've got a lot of homework to get done, and Gordon booked the pitch for an extra practice this evening."  

"That's okay. We'll see you later." James assured her, then he turned to his friends, "Anyone got any plans for today?" 

Robin nodded, "Lena and I are gonna over that spell we were doing in Charms last week, the Radius Charm. I still can't get the hang of it." 

"Uncle Charlie needs some help catching a Equinor Demon that's been harassing the unicorns in the forest lately," Lily admitted. "It's already killed two and hurt five _and_ wounded three centaurs who tried to help them." 

"Anyone I know?" asked Lena. 

"Ronan, Palominus, and Calliope," Lily told her.

Lena winced. Palominus was a friend of hers. "Will they be okay? Do Firenze and Bane know?"    

Lily nodded, "I said I'd give him a hand. Between me, Uncle Charlie and Orion, we should be able to handle one demon."

"Why are you helping at all?" asked Shiva, who'd been listening to the last minute or so of their conversation. "First years aren't supposed to get involved with that sort of work." 

Lily nodded, "You're right we're not. Uncle Charlie had to get special permission from the headmistress so I could." 

"So why? Why not, get some of the older students if they need help, or contact the Ministry?" 

"It's not favouritism if that's what you're thinking," Lily told her, she could tell from her dorm-mate's expression that she _had_ been thinking that. Lily chuckled darkly. "Quite the opposite if anything. After all, it's hurt three centaurs, and it ambushed Julia and nearly cracked her head open, last night when she went looking for it. And _she's_ a trained, and very experienced, dragon-keeper."  

Shiva frowned, "So what have you got that they haven't?" she asked scornfully, "You're only a first year."

"So are you," Lena reminded her.

"I have a special knack with horses," Lily replied. "Read part seven of _Harry Potter, The Man Behind The Myth_. There's a clue in there." She stood up and headed for the door, saying good-bye to her friends on the way. 

----    

When Lily woke up on the 28th of April, there were a number of brightly wrapped packages at the foot of her bed. She grinned, padded over to Lena's bed, and shook her awake. "Uhhh. What time is it?" 

"Seven o'clock," Lily told her. "Do you want to watch me open my presents?" 

"Sure," Lena told her, she got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown and joined her friend on her four-poster. "Open mine first." she insisted, handing Lily a small, gold-wrapped package. 

Lily agreed and tore it open. It was the usual box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "Thanks Sparky."

Most of the other presents were books or sweets too. Hermione and Ron had got her the new edition of _Flying with the Cannon's_; Sirius and Remus, a carrying-case for her Phoenix racing broom; her parents, _Cunning Chasers Tactics_ by Carter Wilson. When they had finished, Lily cast a Clearing Charm to tidy up the mess of paper. They dressed and headed down to breakfast, Lily grumbled about having to go to classes on her birthday. At the house table, James passed over her presents from himself, the twins and Anne, and Robin added his own offering, a set of grooming brushes to use on Donatello. "Thanks Robin, the old one's are getting a bit worn out, Donnie'll appreciate it." 

"I thought he would." 

Lily opened her other presents, bolted down her breakfast and then detoured back to the Tower to drop them off, arriving just in time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. "What's the lesson today Moony?" she asked, sitting down between Lena and James. 

"Kappas," he replied. 

"Oh goody." 

A/N: Chapter's 7 & 8 should be up within a week or ten days. Chapter 1-5 have been re-posted with slightly re-worked content, take a look and see if you like the changes. As always, please read and review. 


	7. Chapter 7: Testing Times

Chapter 7: Testing Times.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. 

After a week off for Easter, the students quickly got back into the swing of things as the last, and shortest, term was upon them. The first, second, third, fourth and sixth year students prepared to sit their end-of-year tests; Barty Weasley, Gordon Conroy and the other fifth years were cramming in last minute study for their OWL's (Ordinary Wizarding Levels); while Polly Clarke, Rick Jordan and the other seventh years were bracing themselves for the challenge of the NEWT's (Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests), the highest qualification offered at Hogwarts. 

But before all that could take place, Gryffindor had to face Hufflepuff on the Quidditch pitch. The winner would take the Cup. 

----

The atmosphere inside the Gryffindor team's changing room was tense. Conroy was showing the strain the most. "Okay people. This is Polly and Rick's last game with us, so let's send them out with a bang and win this, okay?"

The team nodded and followed their captain through the door to the tunnel and the pitch. 

"For Gryffindor… Olafsen, Valquez, Jordan, Weasley, Clarke, Stoakes, aaannnd CONROY!"

They mounted their brooms and hovered facing the Hufflepuff team — who, lead by Victor Brock, a husky black-haired fifth year, walked out of their own changing room and spread out facing them. 

"For Hufflepuff… Black, Branstone, Diggory, Madley, Laverne, Whitby aaannnd BROCK!"  

"Lets keep it clean boys," urged Charlie Weasley as he released the Bludgers and the Snitch. "On my whistle… Go!"   

Patricia Black, the youngest of the three Hufflepuff Chasers (and in fact, at only fifteen, the youngest Chaser of the field) was quickest of the mark. Her Phoenix racing broom allowed her to quickly manoeuvre in and out of the Gryffindor players to score for Hufflepuff. 

"Excellent moves by Chaser Black of Hufflepuff, and she opens the scoring for Hufflepuff at ten to zero, with Hufflepuff still in possession, Diggory with the Quaffle, passes to Branstone — Beater Valquez and Chasers Clarke and Stoakes of Gryffindor on the intercept. Branstone feints with a Porskoff Play and drops it to Diggory, he shoots — it's intercepted by Jordan, who passes it to Clarke, Gryffindor now in possession. The Gryffindor chasers are moving up the pitch, they joined by the beaters and head the Hufflepuff goal in a classic _Conroy Chevron_. Clarke passes the Quaffle forward to team captain and chaser Gordon Conroy, he takes the shot… and Gryffindor equalise at 10-10!" 

Harry grinned. "That's better." 

"I think Conroy'd forgotten about Black's Phoenix." James suggested. 

"Probably. But they're working around that pretty well." observed Harry, as Stoakes scored, putted Gryffindor ten points ahead. "We had a similar problem in my second year when Draco bought his way onto the Slytherin team with seven brand-new Nimbus 2001's."

"But you still beat him, right Dad?" Virgil asked him. 

Harry nodded. "You betcha. Draco never beat me once in five years."            

"Five years? Didn't you played your whole time at Hogwarts, I thought you did?" asked Robin. 

"I did," confirmed Harry, "We didn't play the Tournament in fourth year, because of the Triwizard Tournament between us, the Beaubatons Academy and the Durmstrang Institute." 

"Right, thanks."

"You're welcome." 

A _Hawkshead Attacking Formation_ by the Hufflepuff Chasers got them close enough to the goal twenty minutes later to let Black manoeuvre around for a shoot at the Gryffindor goal. "Chaser Black scores for Hufflepuff, they now lead ninety to fifty! Gryffindor are in possession, Conroy with the Quaffle, passes to Clarke, who shoots… good save by the Hufflepuff keeper, who passes it to Diggory. He heads for the Gryffindor, but he takes Bludgers from Olafsen and Valquez and goes down. Stoakes takes the Quaffle… and puts another one away for Gryffindor!" 

Gryffindor were clearly getting their second wind, as they extended their score by another five goals, before Black intercepted the Quaffle as Conroy was aiming for another shot. She shot towards the Gryffindor goal with the two Hufflepuff Beaters in close formation behind her. Jordan went down to a Bludger from Whitby. "Chaser Black of Hufflepuff puts one in and Hufflepuff now trail by a mere ten points! Gryffindor now in possession."          

"Is that the Snitch?" Lily asked Harry, glimpsing a glint of gold out the corner of her eye, near the base of the Gryffindor goal. 

Harry followed her glaze and nodded. "Anne hasn't spotted it yet and neither has Hufflepuff's Seeker." 

In fact, they didn't spot it at all, and the Snitch disappeared five minutes later just before Hufflepuff levelled the score at a hundred and ten points each. Stoakes managed to snag the Quaffle after it went through the hoop and threw it in a long arc to Conroy, who, seeing a Bludger coming his way, passed it to Clarke, who slipped it neatly into the goal. "Chaser Clarke scores for Gryffindor and they now lead 120-110! And are still in possession, Conroy with the Quaffle."

Anne was scanning the pitch, looking intently for the Snitch. She grinned as Conroy scored again. Then she spotted it, flittering low down near the grass close to the Gryffindor stand. She shot upwards and then, catching the Hufflepuff Seeker's attention, she dived. She flew until her broom tip was within inches of the ground before pulling up and shooting across the ground. The Hufflepuff Seeker, second-year Lance Madley couldn't put up in time and his broom smashed into the ground, splintering it to half-a-dozen pieces and sending him flying through the air. "Nice _Potter Pull-out_ by Weasley and Madley crashes out. Wait, Weasley _has _spotted the Snitch and she catches it, no trouble at all." 

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" declared Charlie. 

"Gryffindor wins and they secure the Quidditch Cup for another year." 

Conroy motioned for Clarke and Jordan, the departing players, to take the Cup from McGonagall and lead the team on their victory parade around the stadium.   

----

The practical exams came first — Hermione set them the usual task of turning a teapot and a turtle. Lily's was still breathing steam and Lena nearly blew up her teapot four times before she finally managing to partly-transfigure hers. James got a perfect grade for his teapot: a large, pretty, blue-and-white one; and Robin passed his exam with flying colours too. The other Gryffindor students all passed too. Colin set them the Radius and Extinguishing Charms for lighting wands. Thanks to Lena's lessons, Robin passed with flying colours along with the rest of the class. Then it was up to the third floor again for the first-year Potions exam: the Volcanis Potion, used in Zonko's stink pellets. 

Next morning, they walked down to the back of the castle for their Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. This year Remus had them wade through a shallow pond filled with grindylows, a task that Donald and Gary at least undertook with enthusiasm.  

A week later, the practical exams over it was time for the theory exams. Sirius took them to a large room on the second floor where they were given special anti-cheating spells. The classroom itself had a high, vaulted ceiling and was sweltering in the June sunlight, they wrote as fast as they could in order to get out of the classroom as quickly as possible, running true to form as always James wrote far more than was needed, especially in Potions and Transfiguration.                 Their last exam was History of Magic, where they had to write a minimum of eighteen inches on how Harry's actions during his time at Hogwarts changed the Wizarding World (James wrote three feet), then they were free, with no work to do until the exam results came out two weeks later. They all passed of course, James and Lily both passed with excellent marks in all subjects, with James coming top of the year in Transfiguration, Potions and DADA, Robin ended up with reasonable marks, especially in Transfiguration, and Lena scraped through — her good Charms mark making up for nearly flunking Transfiguration. 

All too soon it was time for the Leaving Feast, and the first-year Gryffindor trudged down to the Great Hall in a group, taking seats near each other at the long Gryffindor House Table.  The Hall was decorated in shades of red-and-gold as Gryffindor had, predictably, won the House Cup once again, largely due to the success of their house's Quidditch team. 

Before they could begin breakfast, they had to sit waiting, somewhat impatiently in many cases, for McGonagall to announce the winners of the Founders Awards, including the Slytherin award introduced two years earlier at the suggestion of Professor Hawke their Head of House. This year's recipients were: Howard Starn of Ravenclaw (Godric Gryffindor Award for Outstanding Bravery); Hasseem Sharma of Ravenclaw (Rowena Ravenclaw Award for Academic Excellence); Brian Davis of Gryffindor (Helga Hufflepuff Award for Unfailing Endurance); and Garrett Higgs of Slytherin (Salazar Slytherin Award for Unceasing Ambition).                    

Then finally they could eat. Once they were finished, the prefects and the outgoing Head Boy and Head Girl, Polly Clarke and Rick Jordan of Gryffindor ushered them doing to the coaches. "Why are you leaving?" Robin asked James and Lena curiously, as he joined Lily and his two friends in one of the horseless carriages. "Don't you live here during the summer?" 

James nodded. 

"We're going to stay with Lily for a while at the Sanctuary," explained Lena, seeing his look of confusion. "We always do. It's a tradition." 

"You're welcome to come to if you want," offered Lily. "There's plenty of room." 

"Maybe later, I think my mum and dad would kill me if I didn't visit first, and I _know_ Aunt Victoria would." 

"Aunt Victoria, I thought your dad's sister was Emily?" 

"It is. She's not really my aunt, more of a family friend, she used to teach my parents in primary school." 

"Why don't you come over on the 30th?" suggested Lily, "It's Virgil's birthday on the 29th and my dad's on the 31st, so we usually have a big party to celebrate on the 30th. Then you can stay for a while." 

"Good idea. I'll do that." agreed Robin.

At Lily's suggestion they started a game of Exploding Snap, pausing only when the wizened old witch came round with the snack trolley. Lily bought her friends a selection of treats including pumpkin juice, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Chocolate Frogs, and then returned to the game. It was nearly dusk by the time the train slid to a stop at King's Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. They quickly unloaded their trunks and with the help of the Weasley twins, who had joined them just after the trolley had come past, they put them onto trolleys and out through the barrier. Harry, Ginny and Virgil were waiting for them, Lily ran up to her father and embraced him fiercely, he returned the hug and then dropped a kiss on her forehead. "How were the exams petal?" he asked, "Did you do okay?" 

"Awful most of them, especially the written papers. But I managed okay, they'll let me come back in September." she told him, and turned for another hug from her mother. 

"It is good to have you back, Lily." Virgil told her, and in a rare of emotion, he grinned broadly. 

"It's good to be back, 'Gill." Lily told and gave him a quick one-armed hug around the shoulders, "Hogwarts is great, but there's no place like home." 

Harry nodded in agreement, "Let's get home then, I think we can all fit into the car, Megan and Neville'll see to the other kids." 

"Lead the way Dad." said Lily, waving goodbye to Robin, who was being ushered away by a mid-aged couple she assumed were his parents, he waved back. Then she remembered something. "How did the League and European Cup Finals go? I've been so by I've not had a chance to look at the _Prophet._"

Harry sighed, "We won the League Cup, we beat the Appleby Arrows 210-40 on the 28th. But we lost the European Cup to the Grodzick Goblins —Ludkhazov, one of their Beaters, got me with a Bludger just as I was about to catch the Snitch — we lost 290-90."

"Don't worry Dad, you can't win them all." Lily told him, squeezing his arm reassuringly. 

"That's what I've been telling him," Ginny added, she had taken over Lily's trolley. "He wouldn't listen to me." 

"Oh, I listened to you alright darling," Harry told her. "I just can't help feeling responsible." 

"I know you can't Harry. It's part of your charm." 

When they reached the car, Harry heaved the four trucks into the magically-expanded boot and they got in, Harry and Ginny in the front, with Virgil between them, and Lily and the Weasleys in the back. Harry started the car and drove off. Twenty minutes later, they swept through the gates and up to the main door. Harry walked up to the huge twenty-foot high oak doors "Grandis Gryphons." he said, and the doors creaked open. 

Lily followed close behind him, stopping for a breath to admire the massive Entrance Hall, a familiar sight she'd missed over the last few months. "It's good to be home." she declared.        

Please R/R. 


	8. Chapter 8: Cousin Max

Chapter 8: Cousin Max.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and situations belong to JK Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Bros, I'm just borrowing them. Maxwell Dursley, Lily & Virgil Potter, James Weasley, Fred Longbottom, Philippe Roche, the Sanctuary and anything else unique to this plot belong to me. If you want to borrow them, please ask first.   

Harry woke with a jerk one morning a week before his birthday, and for a while he couldn't figure out why he had – it was barely light. 

"Harry!" A voice echoed out of the dark. "Harry!"

Then he realised that the voice was coming from the flickering embers of his bedroom fire, where his godfather's head was hovering over the flames. 

"This better be good Sirius," Harry warned him, rubbing sleep from his eyes and glancing at his beside clock though the dim light. "It's only half-past six!" 

"It could be very important Harry, critical in fact." Sirius assured him, "I need to show you something. Now." 

"In your office?"

Sirius nodded, "As soon as you can. It's urgent." His head disappeared with a pop. 

"What. What's all the noise?" mumbled Ginny, sitting up and pulling the blankets further up over her body. "What's up?" 

"Sirius has got a bee in his bonnet about something, he need's to see me immediately in his office at Hogwarts." 

"Before breakfast?!" 

Harry nodded, "Apparently it's very urgent. I'll be back as quickly as I can. Don't worry the kids." said Harry, getting out of the bed and Summoning some clothes and scrambling into them. "I'll call you if I'll be more than a few hours." he kissed her on the cheek and then Disapparated with a pop.

---- 

Harry re-appeared in the Entrance Hall a few seconds later, then he hurried up the main stair towards Sirius' office on the second floor. He nodded a greeting to Colin Creevey, the Charms Professor when they met on a stair between the first and second floor. When he reached the Potions corridor he paused outside Sirius' office and knocked. "Who is it?" 

"It's Harry, Sirius."

"Come in." called Sirius. Harry opened the door and walked in. His godfather was sitting behind his desk, but seeing Harry he should up and crossed to meet him. "I need to show you something." 

"Okay." agreed Harry, "What is it?" 

Sirius indicated a pedestal over behind his desk, on it stood a massive leather-bound book, a stack of parchment and envelopes, and what Harry recognised as a Quick-Quotes Quill. Sirius went up to the book and motioned Harry to join him. "This book contains the current location of every living person who is, has been or will be, a student at Hogwarts." 

"That's…" Harry groped for the right word, "amazing."

"Yes it is." agreed Sirius, "I said the same thing when Minerva first showed it to me."  He turned to face Harry. "I was checking the book in case any of next year's students hadn't sent back owls, and I noticed an entry which I thought you might want to see." 

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"You'll know when you see it," Sirius told him and turned back to the book, running his finger down the entries on the left-hand page. "Davis… Dennison… Diggory… ah, here we are." He stepped to one side and pointed to an entry about halfway down the page. 

Harry leaned forward and peered hard at the entry until it sharpened into view.

Mr M. Dursley 

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"_Dursley_?!" exclaimed Harry, "One of the Dursleys is a _wizard_?"

Sirius nodded, "I contacted Arabella as soon as I noticed it. Apparently, the kid, Maxwell, is your cousin's son." 

"Poor kid." said Harry, "Are the Dursleys trying to ignore it, like they did with me?" 

"Yes. Oddly enough, according to Arabella, he didn't show any sign of accidental magic. But anyway, according to the record nineteen letters have been sent. So I'll have to pay them a visit." Sirius sighed, "Arabella has said she'll help, but do you want to tag along?" Harry nodded. "I'm going to take the Floo to Arabella's house and then walk over." 

Harry grimaced, he hated going by Floo even more than by Portkey, "Why don't we split up? I'll talk to Maxwell and you and Mrs Figg can take the Dursleys. I think I get thorough to him easier and Vernon, Petunia and Dudley are probably still scared of you."  

Sirius nodded agreement at Harry's last comment. He crossed to the fireplace and, tossed some Floo Powder on the flames, yelled, "5 Magnolia Crescent!" and disappeared in a flare of green flame. 

Harry paused to grab another letter for Maxwell and then Disapparated. 

----

Harry appeared seconds later in the familiar well-tended garden of 4 Privet Drive; it had changed little since he'd last been there almost sixteen years before. Harry looked up at the first floor of the house, and sure enough the light was on in the smallest bedroom, just as it had often been when he was there. 

He pulled out his wand – oak and Diricawl feather, ten-and-a-half inches, pliable – and cast a Flying Charm on himself. "_Homos Levis_!" He slowly floated off the ground, and then directing his flight as he would a broom, he flew up to the window. He knocked smartly on the glass. 

"Who is it?" asked a voice from behind the drawn curtains. 

"My name's Harry, I'm here about your letter. 

Maxwell opened the curtain and gawped at the sight of Harry floating in mid-air. 

"Came I come in?" asked Harry, grinning at his cousin's surprise. Maxwell stood and opened the window, then turned to one side so that he could climb through. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Maxwell, going to sit on his bed, "Is it because Granddad burned my letters?" 

Harry nodded, sitting down on the desk chair, which was a much more comfortable one than he himself had had. "He did the same thing to my letters too." 

"Your letters? You lived here?" asked Maxwell, surprising, "They never mention you." 

"Well they won't," conceded Harry, "Dudley's my cousin, but we didn't exactly have a loving relationship when I was here, because of me being a _freak_, as they call our kind."     

"They called you a freak too?" asked Maxwell. "They've been calling me that since my first letter came three days ago." he paused. "What do you mean… our kind?"

Harry sighed and removed the envelope from the inside pocket of his robes, "I think it's it time you read your letter." 

---- 

"I'm a _wizard_?!" exclaimed Maxwell, as he finished his letter. Harry nodded. "Cool!"

"You know that your parents… well, certainly your father, I don't know about your mother… will never accept that don't you?" Harry asked him, thinking it would be better to get this point out of the way as soon as possible. 

Maxwell nodded sadly, "The fact he and my grandparents have been calling me a freak for the last few days kinda clued me in on that," he replied sarcastically. "I could be packed in a few minutes if I had anywhere to go." 

Harry thought he heard a hopefully plea in his young cousin's voice when he said that. "There's room at my home. I run an orphanage for wizard kids. You could come with me." he offered, "I have two kids myself, Lily's twelve and Virgil's ten, he'll be starting Hogwarts in September." 

"That'd be great!" said Maxwell, a grin splitting his huge face for the first time since Harry came in. He hurried over to his wardrobe and began taking out clothes and stuffing them into two large shoulder bags Harry conjured out of thin air. 

Lion, have you made contact with the boy yet? 

Harry grinned, and replied telepathically, Yes I have, he wants to go to Hogwarts and he's happy to move out. He's packing now actually.

Excellent. Sphinx and I haven't had much luck with the other Dursleys. I think it'll have to be Plan B.

Harry nodded, then remembered that Sirius couldn't see him. Agreed. We'll be down in a minute. Maxwell had finished packing by now. "Let's go downstairs." 

Maxwell's eye's bulged, "But…" 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'll be with you, and the deputy headmaster — who's also my godfather — and a friend of ours are both with them now. We'll protect you." 

Maxwell paused then nodded agreement. "How will we get out? The door's padlocked on the outside." 

Harry grinned. _Nice try Vernon_, he thought. _You can't pick a padlock from the inside, not like a lock. Fortunately I don't have to pick it_. He pulled out his wand again, "A basic Unlocking Charm'll get us out," he told Maxwell. "_Alohomora_." They could hear the padlock click open and Harry pushed hard on the door to open it. 

Maxwell followed him, somewhat reluctantly, down the stairs to the living room where the other Dursleys, Sirius and Mrs Figg waited. Harry opened the door and walked inside with Maxwell still close behind him. 

----

"_You_!" thundered Vernon, as soon as he saw Harry. "I should have known you'd be behind this _perversion_ of my grandson!" 

"There is no way to make someone a wizard who isn't meant to be!" Harry retorted, "Maxwell is what he is, and he _will_ be going to Hogwarts!" 

"Over my dead body!" roared Vernon, getting redder by the moment. 

"That, can be arranged." muttered Sirius darkly, but a bony elbow to the ribs from Mrs Figg silenced him. 

"I will not have another one of you _freaks_ in my house!" He was slightly purple now.   

"Then I'll leave granddad!"declared Maxwell, he was beginning to go a little red himself now. "I'd rather live with other _freaks_, than with _normal people_ if you're going to be like this!" 

"If you leave now, don't bother ever coming back." snarled Vernon, who was a deep purple now. "You will not… be welcome."

"Fine," snapped Maxwell. "Maybe I'll see you in a few years. When you grow up." 

Harry thought he'd seen Vernon Dursley as angry as it was possible for him to be – the time when Molly had sent his uncle a letter through the Muggle mail, sprung to mind; then there was the boa constrictor incident; and the time when Dobby had ruined the Dursley's dinner party in an attempt to protect Harry before his second year at Hogwarts – but he was wrong.

Vernon Dursley was even angrier now. "Arrrggghhh!!!" roared Vernon and lunged, arms outstretched for his grandson. Fortunately, Harry was between the two. "_Pellere_!" he yelled, throwing his arm away in a backhanded sweep. The wandless Banishing Charm threw Mr Dursley backwards so forcefully he hit the opposite wall, knocking plaster from it. 

Harry, Sirius and Mrs Figg quickly left, marching Maxwell between them. 

Once they reached 5 Magnolia Crescent, Mrs Figg unlocked the door and ushered them into her living room, which was the same cat-filled, cabbage-smelling room it had been when he last visited. "_Incendio_."she muttered and threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the flames, which promptly glowed green. "Harry, you first. Show Maxwell how it's done." she grinned evilly, it was no secret among the Order – especially those who had been Dumbledore's inner circle during the Dark Wars –that Harry hated using the Floo Network. Nevertheless, Harry took a pinch of powder from the proffered jar and stepped into the flames. "Potion's office, Hogwarts!" he declared and disappeared with a burst of flame and a whoosh. 

Maxwell hesitated, unsure about the safety of this new travelling method, but obeyed. He sensed that Arabella Figg was not a woman to cross. He repeated Harry's actions and then he too disappeared from Little Whinging.    

----

A few seconds later, he dropped out of the fireplace into Sirius' office. Harry was standing by the fireplace, helped him up, removed the soot from his clothes with a Cleaning Charm, and then sat down, inviting Maxwell to sit too. Maxwell took the chair beside him. Sirius came out of the fire a few seconds later. "Are you going to take him back to the Sanctuary with you?" he asked Harry, sitting down in his chair and regarding the pair. 

Harry nodded. "Do you have any spare talismans?" he asked.  

Sirius nodded and tossed Harry a small lion's head amulet he took from the desk. Harry caught it one-handed and then turned to Maxwell, "It'll take me a few minutes to charm this. Why don't you go down to the kitchens and get something to eat?" Maxwell nodded in agreement. He rose and headed for the door. After a nod from Harry, Sirius followed him, leaving Harry alone in the office. He cupped the amulet in both hands and began to chant the spells to allow someone to pass through the protections around the Sanctuary. "_Apartus Porta ad Salus… Transire Arceris_…"he paused. The amulet glowed green, quickly fading to yellow. "_Intrare Maxwell Dursley_!" 

He sat there in silence until the other two returned. "Are we going now?" Maxwell asked. 

Harry nodded, "Put this one first." He handed the talisman to Maxwell, who took it hesitantly. "You can put it under your shirt if you want. Most people do." At that, Sirius fished out his own talisman and showed it to Maxwell. Feeling better, he slipped it over his neck and tucked it under his jumper.    

Once he was sure that the talisman was in place, Harry contacted Philippe using Sirius' fire. Maxwell was a little surprised to see the Frenchman's head appear hovering over the fire. "What ees eet 'Arry?" 

"I'm sending a new kid through on the Floo Network. Tell Dobby to have a room prepared immediately, and ask Ginny and my kids to be in the living room in about five minutes." 

"I weell," confirmed Philippe. "Weell that be a second-floor bedroom, 'Arry?" 

"No. One of the spare guest rooms. He's my cousin's son." 

"Oui. I see. I weell see to eet," Philippe told Harry. "Eef there ees nuzzing else 'Arry?" Harry shook his head and Philippe disappeared. 

Harry turned back to Maxwell, "Okay, same as before, but this time say, 'The Sanctuary'. Got it?" Maxwell nodded, shouldered his bags and then stepped into the flames. "The Sanctuary!" he bellowed and disappeared. 

Harry turned to Sirius, "I'll see you and Remus on Friday?" 

"You betcha," he confirmed with a grin, "Wendy and Lauren are both free so they'll be joining us, if that's okay?" Harry nodded. "In fact it'll be a double celebration." he added, remembering.

"Really, why?" 

"According to Arabella, Maxwell's birthday is on Friday as well." 

Harry grinned, "Another coincidence?" he mused, "I wonder. Amazing how things work out isn't it?" Sirius nodded, and seconds later Harry Disapparated with a pop. 

----

Maxwell settled in at the Sanctuary very quickly, bonded especially well with his third-cousin and year-mate Virgil Arthur Potter. When Harry commented on it, Ginny suggested it could be because Maxwell's brazen, 'in-your-face' approach contrasted (and perhaps made up for) Virgil's cool, unflappable calm. 

Two days before the start of term, Harry and Ginny took their kids and Maxwell to Diagon Alley to get them their school things. After a quick stop in Gringotts for some money, they decided to split up agreeing to meet in the ice-cream parlour in an hour. Ginny, Lily and Virgil departed for Flourish and Blotts to buy books, and Harry took Maxwell into Madame Malkin's for robes. It was over an hour before they emerged, due to his size (5'4" and as big as Dudley had been at 14, all of it muscle), it had been necessary to fit adult robes to his proportions rather than student robes. Harry hurriedly lead Maxwell up the street, knowing that Ginny would have purchased enough general items to outfit Maxwell too, until they reached what was probably Harry's least favourite shop on the Alley. The sign over the narrow, shabby old shop read: 

_OLLIVANDER'S_

_Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

"Only place for wands, Ollivander's." Harry told Maxwell and entered the shop. 

"Hello Mr Potter," breathed Ollivander, "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven-and-a-half inches, nice and supple… then oak and diricawl feather, ten-and-a-half inches, pliable. Wasn't it?" Harry nodded. "And who is this?"

"I'm Maxwell… Maxwell Dursley." Harry knew how he felt, _he _didn't feel particularly comfortable around the old wandmaker either. 

"Ah, yes. I wondered if I'd seeing you." said Ollivander, scrutinising Maxwell, who shifted uncomfortably. "So, you want a wand." 

It was not a question but Maxwell answered it anyway. "Yes sir."

"Wand arm please." 

Maxwell looked confused, "The one you write with, boy." Ollivander told him impatiently. Maxwell stuck out his left arm. As the tape measure flitted around Maxwell, Ollivander roamed the shelves looking for the right wand. "Mmmm…  I wonder." 

It took nearly an hour to find the right wand. They tried oak, mahogany, beech-wood, ebony, maple, willow, even yew. With phoenix feather, unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, or diricawl feather. They even tried a rare rowan and Petleon hair wand, but that wasn't it either. Finally, and with great reluctance, Ollivander crossed to the window and removed the wand from the cushion on display. "You are a very difficult customer, Mr Dursley," confessed Ollivander. "The most difficult I have ever come across, even more difficult than your cousins, the Potters. I swore never to sell this wand, but I feel it is the one for you, so I must." He handed it to Maxwell who took it reluctantly. "Ebony and demiguise hair, fourteen inches, inflexible. The only wand made with demiguise hair in existence. Go on, try it." 

To Mr Ollivander's annoyance, it was the right one. So, relieved at finally being able to get out of there, Harry paid over the fifteen Galleons for the wand without protest and hurried out of the shop, heading to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour with Maxwell close behind. 

----

"Sorry we're late," said Harry, slipping into the chair beside Ginny in one of the booths, kissing her on the cheek as he sat. "It took us a while to get robes to fit and Ollivander had to go through nearly every wand in the shop before he found one to fit Maxwell. In the end, he had to take the display wand out of the window." 

"What is it?" asked Virgil, "Mine is a fairly ordinary one: hornbeam and unicorn hair, ten inches." 

Maxwell grinned. "Ebony and demiguise hair, fourteen inches." 

Virgil's eyebrows shot up into his auburn hair. "Demiguise hair? I have never heard of that being used in wands before." 

Maxwell nodded, "According to the man in the wand shop, it's the only one ever made." 

Lily, who'd been listening, whistled. "Impressive. That makes the fact my wand's nearly identical to Dad's first wand seem normal by comparison." 

At that moment, the owner, noticing the two new customers, approached their table. "What'll it be sirs." 

Harry considered for a moment, "Ahh. The usual I think, Florean." 

"Very good sir." said Fortescue, and turned to Maxwell. "And for you…?" 

"Double chocolate chip and nuts." said Maxwell.  

"Excellent choice sir." said Fortescue, "I'll only be a moment."  

"Did you get everything?" Harry asked Ginny once his ice cream had arrived, she nodded, "Well almost everything we just need to get a cauldron." 

"We'll do that on the way back." decided Harry, digging into his ice cream.

Ten minutes later, the five of them were finished their mid-morning snacks and after a stop at the cauldron shop they returned to the Three Broomsticks from where they Flooed home. 

A/N: For the benefit of those of you who have not read my first novel-length story _Harry Potter and The Blood of Darkness_ (available on FF.Net) 'Sphinx' is the war-name of Arabella Figg.  

_Please R/R._


	9. Chapter 9: Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 9: Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: As always, if it's from HP it belongs to JK Rowling et al, otherwise it's mine. 

"So how do we get onto the platform?" Maxwell asked Virgil nervously as he followed Lily, Lena, Virgil and their parents towards the platforms at King's Cross Station. "I've been here several times and I've never seen any Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." He almost sounded like he thought this was a colossal joke. A feeling, Harry at least, could empathise with. 

"Just follow Lily," he told. "You go straight through the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten." 

Maxwell's eyes bulged. He didn't think much of this idea. 

"Nervous?" asked Lily. Maxwell nodded. "Then we'd best do it at a bit of a run." 

Both boys nodded in agreement. Lily glanced around quickly to make sure no Muggles were watching. "On three, one… two… _three_!!!" 

They lurched forward and slid easily through the barrier. Harry and Ginny were a few steps behind, both were panting slightly. "Have a good term kids," Ginny told them, giving each a quick hug. "Owl us if you have any problems, or go to Sirius or Hermione." 

"We will Mum," Lily told her. 

"Keep an eye on the boys Lily." Harry told her, "And try not to get into too much trouble." 

"Of course not. Dad." 

"And Maxwell, try and control yourself, no tempers. Got it?" 

"Yes, uncle." Maxwell assured him. 

Virgil nodded too. "I'll help him, father." 

"I know you will son," Harry told him. "Now get on the train quick, before it leaves." 

The four children obeyed and were soon installed in a compartment near the back of the train, where they were joined two minutes later by Lily's other best friends, James Weasley and Robin Banks, who like Lily, were both second-year Gryffindors; their fourth-year cousin Anne Weasley, and her fifth-year boyfriend, Barry Launders. 

"What's the Sorting like?" Maxwell asked them, for about the fortieth time, as the train pulled out of the station and began its journey north. 

"Max, you're family, and love you. But if you ask me that one more time. I'm going to have to hurt you." Lily told him, absolutely deadpan as she did. "You'll find out soon enough," Anne told him, "Don't worry, it's not _too_ bad." she grinned, slightly wickedly, "Is it, Barry?" 

Catching on, the older boy played along. "No not _too_ bad, I've had worse experiences."   

"Okay, okay," the younger boy conceded. "I give up. How about a game of Exploding Snap?"  

The girls, Barry and Robin all agreed. James and Virgil on the other hand, took out their chess pieces and began to play a game, pausing only to accept their share of the food and pumpkin juice bought by Anne and Barry when the old witch came by with the cart. By the time the train reached Hogsmeade, they had played five games, with James winning three and drawing one. "You're getting pretty good," he told the younger boy when they'd put away their pieces and hopped down onto the platform. 

"I _am_ improving," admitted Virgil. "However, I am not as good as you are. Yet." 

"Well, that is something to aim for, I guess." James told him. 

"Firs' years. Firs' years over 'ere!" Howlett called. All the first years, there were about twenty of them, pushed their way through the crowd to the lakeside. The boys were near the front. "Get in the boats an' they'll take yeh t' the castle. No more than four t' a boat."  

Virgil and Maxwell got into a boat, it sank down slightly in the water under Maxwell's weight so thankfully there were enough bats that no-one needed to join them. They arrived at the castle without incident and Howlett handed them over to Sirius, who quickly lead them inside. After leaving them in a antechamber off the Entrance Hall, for a moment or two to tidy themselves up as best they could, he escorted them into the Great Hall and up to the front, where they lined up facing the students. Maxwell caught Lily's eye and she smiled reassuringly. 

After the Sorting Hat had sung it's song for the year, Sirius unrolled the list of names. "When I call your name, step forward and put on the hat. It will tell which house you will join." he paused for a moment. "Akers, Algeron."

A tall, lean blond boy walked briskly up to Sirius and jammed the Sorting Hat on his head. After a few seconds deliberation, the Hat made him a Gryffindor. The next ('Barker, Howard') was also made a Gryffindor, while Danielle Derrick became the first new Slytherin. 

Then it was Maxwell's turn. "Dursley, Maxwell!" announced Sirius, and he strode over to the stool. The battered old wizard's hat barely fitted on his head, but after what seemed like an age, the hat did make up its mind. "_Gryffindor_!" it declared and Maxwell, grinning broadly, went to sit in one of the spare seats near Lily. 

"Entwhistle, Edward." 

"_RAVENCLAW_!"

"Gayle, Garrett."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Kazin, Kellie."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Longbottom, Fredrick." 

"_Hufflepuff_!"

_Umm. Too bad, I was hoping he'd be in Gryffindor, _Virgil thought to himself. _But I suppose Hufflepuff's not too bad. I really want to be in Gryffindor though. _His thoughts were soon interrupted. After Kay Monk was sorted into Ravenclaw, it was his turn. After a brief pause, Virgil later confessed it had tried to put him in Ravenclaw, it made him a Gryffindor too. 

There were only a few more students to sort, and with Zhung, Tao ('_SLYTHERIN_!'), and Zonko, Zechariahs ('_Gryffindor_!'), they were finished. 

McGonagall got to her feet. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have only a few start-of-term announcements to make. The forest at the western boundary is forbidden to all students, as is the village to those students with a signed consent form. Anyone wishing to play for their House Quidditch team should see Professor Weasley or your Head-of-House. Also, as many of you are no doubt aware, the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Beaubatons this year — anyone wishing to compete, should inform me by the first week in October. During my absence, Professor Black will be in charge and Professor Granger will take over responsibility for Gryffindor House. That is all, you may begin."   

The four long house tables and the high table immediately filled with food, and the students quickly helped themselves. 

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" asked Lily solicitously, before she got started on her roast beef. 

Both boys shook their heads but continued to eat. An hour later, somewhat weighed down by food, they rose to follow the new Gryffindor prefects, Barry Launders and Erin Valquez, to Gryffindor Tower. Ten minutes later they were safely installed in the boys' dormitory on the sixth level of the Tower and exhausted with their day's travelling, they were soon asleep.      

----

As she had the year before, Lily rose early and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Most of her family and friends were already there and she sat down in the spare seat between her brother and Lena. She was halfway through a large bowl of porridge when she spotted Erin Valquez coming down the table out of the corner of her eye; the stocky, black-haired girl was carrying a stack of parchments and handing one to each student. Glancing across the table she could see Barty doing the same along the other side. "New timetables, excellent," she said, accepting hers when it was offered. "Not a bad start to-day, Double Potions with Hufflepuff, and Transfiguration this afternoon."

Lena groaned, "I'm doomed." 

"Maybe it won't be so bad this year," suggested Robin. "You did your holiday work didn't you?" 

"Yeah, and Orion taught me a couple of concentration exercises too." she admitted. "What have you got Gill?" 

Virgil consulted his timetable. "We have History of Magic and Charms," he told her, after a moment. 

"Padfoot seems to like putting History of Magic on the first day," observed James. "He did it with us last year." 

"Well, at least it's not as bad as it was when our parents were here." said Lily. "Professor Hawke is a much better teacher than Professor Binns was." 

"That wouldn't be difficult," observed Lena. "From what Mare says in her book, Professor Granger was one of the few people who actually paid attention in that class." 

Ten minutes later, they rose and headed their separate ways. The second years headed up to the potions labs on the third floor and the first years braved the dungeons and History of Magic. 

----

"So how was your first day?" Lily asked her brother as he and Maxwell sat down opposite her at dinner. 

"Fine," Maxwell told her. "Professor Hawke's teaching from Aunt Ginny's book again this year. He told us to analyse the prologue for signs of Uncle Harry doing accidental magic and identifying the spells used." 

"How long?" asked James. 

"Two feet," Virgil told him. 

"That's not so bad," said Lena, through a mouthful of pie and mashed potatoes, then she realised what she was doing and swallowed. "We had had to do three." 

"Yeah, but that was after Halloween." pointed out Lily. "Not on the first day." 

"That's true," she admitted, and that seemed to be the end of that conversation, as she returned to eating.     

A few minutes later, the Weasley twins joined them. "How was your first Care of Magic Creatures class?" James asked them, he knew his brothers had chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies for their elective subjects and their first COMC lesson had been that afternoon. 

Ryan, the taller and stocker of the two, grinned. "It was okay, we've didn't do anything terribly interesting, just Jobberknolls. They don't _do _very much, especially as they never talk. We had the class with Ravenclaw so there were no… upsets."    

"Good," said James. "I'll have to go in a minute, Uncle Charlie has got a problem with a sick Crup belonging to one of the fourth-year Hufflepuffs, Scott Pryor, I think. I said I'd take a look at it for him." 

He glanced up at the Staff Table, "In fact, I'd better go and find him now, he's not at the table."

"Before dessert?!" exclaimed Lena, incredulously. 

He nodded, "Save me some chocolate éclairs, I probably won't be long."  

With that he hurried out of the Great Hall. 

Lily and her friends sat there for a few moments, contemplating this development, and then returned to their dinner. 

"I hope he finds out what's wrong with that… what did he call it?," said Robin.

"A Crup," supplied Henry. "It's a magical dog, looks a lot like a Jack Russell terrier, but it's born with a forked tail." 

"Yes, and the kid must be a pure-blood, or at least, not a Muggle-born, not even a quarter." added Virgil. 

"How do you know that?" Maxwell asked. 

"Because Crups hate Muggles, or even part-Muggles." 

"Oh." 

"Yes… I sometimes wonder if a Dark Wizard, or at least a Muggle-hater, might have bred them that way." 

"Well, it's not worth worrying about." Lily told them. "So finish eating so we can get back to the Tower. I want to make a start on the homework due in at the end of the week so I can go to the Quidditch trails." 

"You're going to try out?" asked Peter Stoakes, one of the team's Chasers. He'd been passing behind them and heard her talking. 

Lily nodded. "With Clarke and Jordan gone, you've got at least two openings and there's been a Potter on the Gryffindor team for the last three generations. I'd like to carry on the tradition." 

"Sounds good, have you got a broom?" 

Lily nodded, "A Phoenix, I got it from Professor Black for my 11th birthday." 

"Great, we could do with a Phoenix on the team. The trails are three weeks on Saturday, 10 am at the Pitch. Bring your broom." 

"I will. See you then."

"See you then." he echoed and walked off.               

_A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I can't think what else to put in it. But I'll start the next chapter soon and get it up. As always, keeping reviewing, either by using the link below or by e-mailing me at behomuk@yahoo.co.uk. Enjoy! _


	10. Chapter 10: Wanted New Players!

Chapter 10: Wanted – New Players!

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, this plot and all unique elements of it belong to me.

The next three weeks flew by as the work got harder and harder for Lily and her friends, James naturally remained at the top of most of his classes, though he had to share that honour with Robin in Transfiguration and Lena in Charms. 

On the last Wednesday in September, Lily and her three friends returned late to the common room after staying behind in Charms to talk to Colin about a homework assignment, and they were surprised to see a large group of students, mainly second and third years, clustered around the notice board, clattering excitedly about something. 

"I wonder what all the fuss's about?" Lily thought aloud. 

"Conroy posted the notice about the Saturday's Quidditch Trails an hour ago," Anne told them, coming up silently behind them. 

Robin jumped, "Don't do that Anne, It makes me jump!" 

"Sorry," Anne replied. "So who's going for a spot?" 

"I am of course," Lily told her. "I have to uphold the family tradition." 

"Me too," added James. "I'm going for Keeper." 

Robin and Lena both shook their heads. "I prefer to watch," admitted Lena. 

"Well, good luck." Anne said and walked off, quickly joining her boyfriend and his two fifth-year friends, Ted Biennale and Wally Gilmore, who were studying at one of the smaller study tables. 

Lily, James, Lena and Robin went over to one of the empty tables and got out their books. Lily and Robin both had Pogrebin essays to hand in for Remus the next day, and Lena hadn't finished her star-chart for Professor Sinistra's Astronomy class. James of course, was all too willing to spend the evening studying a book, in this case, _The Keeper's Compendium_ by Meaghan McCormack. 

----

Saturday came all to soon, and Lily for one could hardly swallow down any breakfast she was so nervous. _What if I don't make the team? she thought. _Dad'll be so disappointed, Mum too, and Padfoot and Moony. I put on a brave face about it but I really don't know if I'm up to it. __

After playing with her breakfast for about forty minutes, she growled with frustration and got up. "I'll see you guys down at the pitch, I just need a walk okay?" 

Her three friends nodded and she headed out of the Great Hall. Without thinking where she was going, she wandered out across the lawn, clutching her broom in one hand. When she reached a bare spot near the pumpkin patches, she decided to stop there, and sat down on an old tree stump and stared out towards the Forbidden Forest.

She didn't see the owl flying overhead, until it dropped down, landed just behind her and regarded her with unblinking saucer-like eyes. Something on your mind? it asked telepathically. 

Lily turned around and smiled, "Why do you say that, aunt?" 

With a flash of light, Hermione returned to her human form. "Because your father often come here when he had something on his mind," Hermione told her. "So did I." 

"There used to be a hut here, didn't there?" Lily asked. 

Hermione nodded, a shadow passing over her and she smiled sadly. "A very good friend of ours used to live there. The first real friend Harry had actually." 

"Hagrid," Lily said, Harry often talked about the kindly half-giant who'd introduced him to the wizarding world, but there was something that she'd always wanted to know, and couldn't bring herself to ask either of her parents, something which hadn't made it's way into any books she'd read about the war. "How did he die?" 

Hermione sighed. "Oh Lily, I wish you hadn't asked that. It's still painful for me, for a lot of us… Harry, Ginny, Ron, Albus, Madame Maximine, and so many others." 

"I'm s-sorry," stammered Lily, she wasn't used to her aunt beginning so emotional and it was a bit of a shock. "I shouldn't have asked…" 

Hermione sighed again, and drew herself up to her full height. "No it's all right. I suppose you should know, more than anyone else, you should know." 

"Okay." 

"He died here… at the school, during the Battle of Hogwarts." Hermione told her. "I'm not sure exactly where, I was unconscious at the time, but it must have been somewhere close by. He and few other wizards and witches, all members of the Order, were trying to stop the demons that Voldemort had hidden in the Forest from getting to the school, he was overwhelmed by several Iuvenci, bull-demons, and they killed him." Hermione appeared to shrink a little in front of her eyes. "I miss him, I miss him so much." 

"I'm sorry, Aunt Hermione." Lily said. "I didn't know talking about him would be so painful for you." 

"It's okay, it does me good to talk about it, even if it does hurt." Hermione told her. "Now, what was on your mind?" 

Lily laughed quietly, "Nothing important, I'm just worried about the trails today. Mum and Dad'll be really disappointed if I don't get onto the team. Padfoot and Moony too." 

"No, they won't be." Hermione assured her. "You're their daughter Lily, Harry and Ginny love you no matter what you can do, so do Sirius and Remus." she chuckled. "Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I've seen you play and you're brilliant, especially now you have your own broom. And anyway, even if you don't get the Chaser spot this year, Charles and Peter are both leaving in three years and Anne's leaving in five. You might get a reserve spot and play after they leave." 

"I hope so, but I don't want to wait Aunt Hermione, I want to play for Gryffindor this year." 

"And maybe you will," Hermione conceded. "But not if you don't get down to the Quidditch Pitch, the trails start in ten minutes." 

"Gryffindor's mane!" swore Lily, and leapt to her feet. "I'll see you later, I've got to go!"

"Good luck," offered Hermione, and watched as her favourite niece raced across the grounds towards the pitch, her raven-black hair sailing out behind her. _She reminds me a lot of Harry, and Ginny too, she never thinks she can do something, but she usually manages it. I guess it comes from being known as 'Harry Potter's daughter' for so long. Sometimes, I think that Albus did the right thing, protecting Harry from his fame when he was a kid, despite what Harry had to go through for that protection. _

---- 

By the time Lily arrived on the pitch, about a dozen students, ranging in age from James, the youngest at 11, to fifth years Nathan Scattergood and Devine Greendale. The five remaining members of the previous team were present too: Gordon Conroy, the sixth-year team Captain and Chaser; Peter Stoakes, the other Chaser; Tara Olafsen and Erin Valquez, the fifth-year Beaters; and Anne Weasley, the team's Seeker. Charlie Weasley was also present in his capacity as Quidditch referee. Conroy stepped forward to address the crowd. "As most of all now, my name is Gordon Conroy, I am the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, and a Chaser. The purpose of these trails today will be to select a reserve team of a Beater, a Chaser, a Keeper and a Seeker. We will also be selecting a primary Seeker and a primary Keeper." 

He paused to allow that to sink in and then continued. "First of all I'd like to know what I've got to work with. One at a time I'd like you to tell me your name, which sort of broom you've got, and what position you want to play. Got it?"

As the other Quidditch team hopefuls nodded confirmation, Lily noticed the giant eagle owl land on one of the posts of the teacher's stand and gaze down at them. Lily nudged James and directed his view upwards. I guess she must think she's less of a distraction in that form.

Usually she would be, James pointed out. Except we know that it's her.

True.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" asked Conroy. 

Greendale, a tall, athletic, black girl with dreadlocks stepped forward. "My name is Devine Greendale, I ride a Nimbus 3000, and I am a Beater."

"Thank you Devine," said Conroy. "Next." 

Now that the pressure of being first was out of the way, the rest of the hopefuls chimed in quickly. 

"Nathan Scattergood, Cleansweep Ten, Chaser." 

"James Weasley, Firebolt, Keeper." 

"Lily Potter, Phoenix, Chaser." 

"Connor Wood, Lightning, Keeper."

"Frank Parkin, Nimbus 3500, Chaser." 

"Donald Olsen, Silverstreek, Beater."

"Daniel Rutledge, Nimbus 3500, Seeker." 

"Ilea Morton, Comet 400, Chaser." 

"Winston Gilmore, Nimbus 3001, Seeker." 

"Okay," mused Conroy. "We've got quite a good turn out." He stood considering things for a moment then came to a decision. "We're going to play a little match. Let's have… Scattergood and Potter for Chasers on one team, with Weasley for Keeper, Greendale for Beater, and Rutledge for Seeker." Stoakes handed red armbands to the selected candidates, who slipped them on to their right arms. "That leaves Parkin, Morton, Olsen, Schwartz, and Gilmore, for the gold team." The others slipped on the proffered armbands and mounted up. 

"This is just a skill demonstration, so take it easy. You should start when I blow the whistle and it will end when I blow it a second time." Conroy told them, he held out his hand and Charlie dropped the silver referee's whistle into his palm. He waited until the two keepers were in position, then he nodded to Olafsen and Valquez, who flipped open the lid of the trunk of Quidditch balls and took out the Quaffle and the two Beater's clubs. They threw the clubs to Greendale and Donald, who caught them easily, and gave the Quaffle to Conroy. He took it and threw it into the air, as it began to fall he blew his whistle, starting the game. At the same time, Olafsen flicked open the catch securing one of the Bludgers and it shot off into the air. A few minutes later, Valquez released the Snitch. 

After an hour, Conroy called a halt to the game, and the players returned to the ground. Miraculously, no one had been injured. "You all did well, and you can be proud of yourselves for that, even if you don't get on the team. I will put up the announcement on the new team in the common room after lunch, for now, have a shower and get something to eat. I'm sure you all need it." 

The candidates, including Lily, James, and Donald nodded in agreement and turned to leave. Donald and Connor stayed with the two cousins until they left the field, at which point they were joined by Lena, Robin, and Gary, as well as Virgil, Maxwell and Edwin Holborn, a new friend of theirs, then they split off and followed Gary on a different path up to the castle. 

"So, how do you think you did?" Maxwell asked them, after they had walked along in silence for a minute or two. 

Lily shrugged. "Not bad. I didn't manage to get every shot past Connor, but I got more past than Scattergood. I think I'm in with a pretty good chance." she sighed. "How'd things go at your end, James?" 

"Fine," said James. "Morton's a joke, but it took me a while to get Parkin's measure. He might a place on the team, but I don't think he's quite as good as you Lils." 

Lily nodded, "I hope not, I want that a primary spot." She turned to her brother. "Did you see any of the trails?" 

"Yes, I did indeed. In my opinion, both you and James were superior to all your rivals." 

"I agree," offered Maxwell. "Although I've only seen one Quidditch match before, so I don't know that much about it." 

"That was the World Cup Final though," James reminded him. 

"You saw the World Cup!" exclaimed Edwin, "That must have been amazing." 

"Yeah, Uncle Harry's the Seeker for the England Team." James told him. "So we get to see a lot of the England matches. Virgil, the girls and I have been to the semi-final and/or finals of the last two World Cups and the last European Championship. Robin and Maxwell joined us in the summer." 

"That's great," said Edwin. "Any chance you could get me in next time you go?" 

"Possibly," Lily said. "Let's get some lunch. I'm starving." 

Lily's proposal was immediately agreed to and they headed for the Great Hall. 

----

When they returned to the common room after lunch, a new piece of parchment was pinned to the board. 

Lily and James ran over to it and the others followed. 

**GRYFFINDOR HOUSE NOTICE:**

_As of 12 o'clock today (19th September 2012), the House Quidditch Team will be:  _

****

**_BEATERS:___**

_TARA OLAFSEN_

_ERIN VALQUEZ_

_DONALD OLSEN (Reserve)_

**_CHASERS:___**

_GORDAN CONROY (Captain)_

_LILY POTTER_

_JULIAN STOAKES_

_FRANK PARKIN (Reserve)_

**_KEEPERS:_**

_JAMES WEASLEY_

_CONNOR WOOD (Reserve)_

**_SEEKERS:_**

_ANNE WEASLEY_

_DANIEL RUTLEDGE (Reserve)_

_All players should note that the first practice session of the year will be on Monday at 6.30 am on the Quidditch Pitch. _

_Signed,_

_Gordon Conroy_

_Gryffindor Quidditch Captain _

  


"We did it, we're both on the team!" exclaimed Lily, turning and hugging her friends violently. 

Virgil especially was a little taken aback by this emotional display and so Maxwell, grinning, quickly extracted him from it. "Why don't you owl Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?" he suggested to Lily. "I'm sure they can't wait to know how it went." he paused for a moment, uncertain about something, "You did tell them you were going for a spot didn't you?" 

Lily nodded, "I'll do it right away. When are you going to tell Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron?" she asked James. 

"I'll drop into our flat after dinner and tell them then. Uncle Charlie might be there too, he sometimes drops in for a chat if Julia's away on an assignment." 

"Good idea." 

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I did it! James and I are on the Quidditch Team! We'll be playing for Gryffindor in the match against Slytherin on the 28th of October. I'll be playing Chaser and Jams will be the Keeper. Two of the new reserve players are in my year, Donald Olsen's the new Beater and Connor Wood's the Keeper. A third-year, Frank Parkin is the other Keeper. I'd love to see you soon. Maybe you could both come to the match?_

_If not, I'll see you at Christmas anyway. _

_Love,_

_Lily.    _


	11. Chapter 11: The Début

Chapter 11: The Début. 

"What's the betting like for the match today?" James asked Henry at breakfast exactly a month later. 

For once the Potters and Weasleys had opted to eat at the Gryffindor House table, rather than with their parents as they usually did on match days. It was Virgil's idea; he thought it might help his sister calm down about the pressures of the game ahead. It wasn't working.  

"5-2 for Gryffindor to win, but we're giving 2-1 odds that Slytherin will be ahead on points when Anne catches the Snitch."

"Why?" asked James, clearly more than a little irritated by this. "Don't you think Lily and I can handle ourselves?" 

"I'm sure you can," Henry assured him. "It's just... going up against Slytherin requires skill and experience. On paper, Slytherin has the advantage on both."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Lily pointed out. 

"That's true," admitted Ryan. "And you know it is, bro." 

Henry nodded. "The aborted 1992 season and the 1993 season. Slytherin were all flying Nimbus 2001's while most of Gryffindor were on old Cleansweeps."

"Accept Uncle Harry," Ryan reminded him. "Anyway, care to place a bet?" 

"I will," said Lena, handling over some silver. "5 Sickles on Gryffindor to win by _more than 150 points." _

"Okay," Henry told her, taking the money and slipping it into a pocket in his robes. "Anyone else?" 

Maxwell put a Galleon on Gryffindor to win, and James upped the ante by putting down ten Galleons on the same bet as Lena. "We'd better go," he told Lily. "Conroy just left and so did a couple of the others." 

Lily nodded, gulped down the rest of her orange juice, and followed her cousin out. 

Several familiar figures were waiting for them in the Entrance Hall, but Lily noticed the tall middle-aged man, who looked very similar to Lily herself first. She grinned widely and jumped into his arms, embracing him violently. "I'm so glad you could come!" she screeched. 

Harry grinned, "I haven't missed a Gryffindor match in twenty years, petal. I'm hardly going to start on my daughter's big début am I?"

"I didn't think you would... but, a game might've come up." 

"I'd've asked to be excused, Lily. I wouldn't miss this for anything." 

"Thanks Dad. That means a lot to me."

"Don't we rate a hug?" joked a voice from behind her. Lily looked over her shoulder and smiled. "We haven't seen you for nearly two years after all."

"I know," she told her godfather. Harry put her down and she ran over to him and gave him a hug too, then gave his wife and then her godmother the same favour. 

Looking around she could see James was doing the rounds himself, though only for his father and their grandmother. "James..."

Her cousin immediately realised what was on her mind. "Sorry Dad, Grandma. But we've gotta go."

Ron nodded in agreement. "We'll see you after the match, and good luck." 

"We'll need it," Lily admitted evenly, as she and James set off at a sprint for the changing rooms.

----

"Hello everyone, in today's match the defending champions Gryffindor take on Slytherin!" Marcus Ward announced, "Playing in red today for Gryffindor today are a new line-up of… Olafsen, Valquez, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Stoakes, aaannnd CONROY!"

The Gryffindor supporters, which Lily noted were of course in the majority, as most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were also supporting them, cheered loudly.  

"And in green, for Slytherin, returning for another year are… Blade, Quinn, Heidler, Oldham, Naga, Wilson, aaannnd NEEDLES!" 

Three hundred or so students wearing green or waving green-and-silver banners cheered. 

"This will be the first match for Conroy's new acquisitions, second-years Lily Potter and James Weasley, who join Anne Weasley in carrying on the tradition of playing Quidditch for their House team. I wonder how they'll do?"

"Ward, get on with it," warned Sirius. "The game's about to start." 

"Yes sir," confirmed Marcus. "Professor Weasley has released the Bludgers... and the Golden Snitch. The Quaffle is in the air... and they're off. Gryffindor immediately take possession, Conroy with the Quaffle, passes it back to Potter, who takes off on a breakaway. Boy, she can really fly — the superior speed of the Phoenix is really making a difference here — she ducks a Bludger, sent her way by Beater Wilson of Slytherin. Slytherin Chasers Blade and Quinn are attempting to get her alongside her, but a Bludger from Beater Olafsen of Gryffindor forces them back just in time. That girl has some arm on her." 

"Ward."

"I didn't mean anything by it Professor," Marcus assured him. "Potter executes an impressive vertical loop to avoid another Bludger, hit her way by Captain Miles Needles... she shoots... Keeper Naga dives to intercept... too late! Potter takes her first goal for Gryffindor and they now lead ten to zero!" 

"That's my girl," muttered Harry to himself, as he stood grinning triumphantly in the Gryffindor stand, sandwiched between his wife and son. 

Ginny heard him, even over the excitement around them, and squeezed his arm to get his attention. "I'm glad I could make it up today," she told him. "She's obviously got the Potter Quidditch gene." 

"Don't forget the Weasleys," Harry reminded her. "Three of your brothers played too, and they were some of the best players Hogwarts had seen then or since. And were you."

"That's true." 

"Slytherin score, bringing it to ten-ten. Professor Weasley awards a penalty to Gryffindor for stooging and Captain Gordon Conroy... puts it away with no problem. Play resumes, with Gryffindor still in possession, Potter with the Quaffle, she passes to Stoakes, who takes aim at the Slytherin goal. _Hey that's a foul_! Chaser Stoakes down and Professor Weasley awards another penalty to Gryffindor for skinning." 

"Needles must be mad," commented Ginny. "That's two penalties in five minutes. Even for Slytherin that's crazy." 

Harry nodded. "I think he really wants to win this year. It's his last year and Slytherin haven't won the Cup once since he became Captain in his fourth-year."

"They haven't won in _ten years," Ginny pointed out. _

Harry nodded. "There is method to his madness though, it is keeping Gryffindor off balance." 

"But at that price?" 

He shrugged, "I guess it makes sense to him somehow." 

"Excellent _Porskoff_ _Play_ by Potter, and she scores again, bringing it to forty-twenty to Gryffindor. Slytherin take possession, but Heidler loses the Quaffle to Potter, who reverse-passes to Stoakes who puts it through easily. Gryffindor now lead by thirty, at fifty-to-twenty and are still in possession. Potter with the Quaffle again. Oh! She drops the Quaffle as Slytherin execute a _Dopplebeater Defence against her. Blade snags the Quaffle and flies for the Gryffindor goal... Heidler, Quinn and Stoakes in pursuit. The Slytherin Chasers form up in a classic _Hawkeshead Attacking Formation_ and zero in on new Keeper James Weasley. Heidler shots and he blocks it. He throws it right into the air, deflecting it off the broomstick off Gryffindor Seeker Anne Weasley and towards Peter Stoakes... who immediately passes it to fellow Chaser, Lily Potter, who shoots, and just barely slips it past the Slytherin Keeper."_

"That's a new one on me," commented Ron who, with Hermione, and their twins, stood not far away. "And I thought I'd seen everything." 

"It's a tricky one," admitted Peter, whose sensitive hearing had picked up the words. "It's called a _Resnick Rebound. I've seen it used a couple of times in Europe. Viktor Resnick, the Captain of the Reykjavik Raiders invented it. The Iceland team used it at the European Championship Qualifying game against Scotland three years ago. I took Lily and Sparky to see the game as a belated birthday treat for Lily. She and James must've been practising it since." _

"Heidler shoots... and scores. Slytherin narrow the point's gap to thirty and bring the score to thirty-to-sixty. Gryffindor are possession."

"It's a good idea," Harry admitted. "I've never seen it used myself but..." 

"I guess you don't pay as much as attention to the other members of your team, as you used to Harry." Peter commented.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked. 

"Because Carter and I used the _Resnick Rebound_ at the semi-final match against Germany, it only seven months ago." 

"Oh," said Harry, there didn't seem like anything else he could say to that. "Well, I guess I missed it that's all."  

Ginny giggled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you were too busy looking for the Snitch." 

"Chaser Blade of Slytherin scores again, bringing it to forty-to-eighty. Gryffindor are back in possession... Potter with the Quaffle... passes to Conroy... reverse pass to Stoakes... he shoots, and scores! Gryffindor now lead ninety-to-forty." 

Not that she would admit it to anyone, but Lily was beginning to get rather tired. She caught the Quaffle, passed her way by Stoakes and lined up for another shot, only to for it to be blocked by one of the Slytherin Chasers, Blade she thought. The older girl tried to get around the knot of Gryffindor players facing the net, but she failed, and Lily cheered inwardly as a Bludger to the shoulder from Erin Valquez sent the Slytherin Chaser spinning out of control. Stoakes managing to snag the Quaffle as it fell, and slip it through one of the hoops. A few minutes later, Lily spotted Conroy signalling a time-out. She drifted down to the ground beside him and hopped off her broom. "What's up Gordon?" she asked. 

"I thought we could do with a breather," Conroy told her, grimacing. "This games's not going as well as it could be. I know we're sixty points up, but last year we flattened them." 

Anne shook her head. "No we didn't Gordon, not really. We only beat them because I caught the Snitch. We were fifty points _down_ before that." 

"Okay... you're right." Conroy admitted. "Just catch the Snitch. And as quickly as you can." 

"I'll second that one," Lily told them. "I'm getting a bit worn out." 

James nodded, "Me too. But let's get on with it." 

The team nodded, and Conroy signalled to Charlie that they were ready to continue play. Perhaps fortunately for all of them, Anne spotted the Snitch five minutes later, and as Oldham, the Slytherin Seeker had been caught at the opposite end the pitch, she was able to capture it with little difficulty as a concerted push by the rest of the team, in the form of a _Conroy Chevron_, had distracted the Slytherin Beaters.   

"Seeker Weasley of Gryffindor has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 210 points to forty. An excellent start for the new team." 

"Let's go and congratulate them," Harry suggested to his family. Ginny, Virgil and Maxwell all agreed and the three of them left the stand, followed soon after by the Weasleys, Lena, and Barry Launders. 

_A/N: Please R/R. Chapter 12 will be up as soon as possible.       _


	12. Chapter 12: O, Christmas Tree

Chapter 12: O, Christmas Tree… 

Disclaimer: If it's from the HP books it's not mine, otherwise it is. 

The other two houses had their first match a week later, and Ravenclaw managed to squeeze the victory out from under the older, more experienced Hufflepuff, with a score of 190-40. 

Which, as Conroy was quick to remind the team after their practice on Sunday, meant that if Ravenclaw did well against Slytherin, and they didn't Hufflepuff, then it could it difficult to get the Cup. 

"Anne, we can't afford for you not to get the Snitch, Meander's one of the best Seekers I've seen in a while, so Ravenclaw'll get at least that much from their game, which means we need it too." 

"I know Gordon," Anne told him patiently. "Don't worry, we can do it."

Conroy nodded, "I know, but it could be a bit more difficult this year that's all."

The team nodded in agreement, and hit the showers. James and Lily headed back towards the Tower to exchange their Quidditch gear for their book-bags, and then headed to the Library to meet Lena and the boys. The second years have a tricky essay on Shrinking Solutions to hand in on the next Potions lessons and neither of them had had a chance to start it. 

----

Snow began to fall late that year, and it had just begun when Lily rose for breakfast tens days before Christmas. She stood watching it drift downwards and piled up on the ground. 

"Brrr," said Lena, shivering violently, as she came out from under her blankets. "I hate the cold." 

"It's started snowing," Lily told her. 

"Brilliant, Transfiguration and the first snows of winter in one day. Just my luck." 

"Well, why don't you warm things up a bit?" suggested Lily. 

"Good idea," said Lena. "_Lacarnem Inflamarai_." A ball of fire flared into existence on her outstretched hand, she concentrated hard for a minute or two until it had swelled to roughly the size of a Quaffle, Lena removed her hand and it remained, hovering in mid-air. 

"I love watching you do that," Lily admitted, she had turned around and perched on the stone windowsill. "You do it even better than Aunt Mione." 

"Yeah, well I do have a knack with fire." Lena admitted, and turned to get dressed. Lily turned and watched the snow for a minute or two. James, Virgil, are you awake?

Yes Lily, I am.

As am I.

Lena and I'll be down to breakfast in a few minutes, she just getting dressed.

We'll be waiting, James assured her. 

"I'm ready," announced Lena, coming over to the window to join her friend, her ball of flame hovering over her hand. 

"Should we wake the other girls?" Lily asked, checking her watch, it was only thirty minutes before class. 

Lena shrugged, "We never do."

"True, but we won't want them to be late for class." Lily admonished, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the other two inhabitants of the room. "_Emeritus, Viginti Quique Miniti."_

"You're evil," Lena said.

"I think you have me confused with the twins," Lily told her.

"They'll have only _five minutes." _

"So? That's not my problem." Lily said and picking up her bag she headed for the door. "They should have gone to bed earlier." 

In the end, despite Lily's alarm spell, her two classmates were five minutes late for the lesson. Hermione looked up from her desk and frowned, "Miss White, Miss Rammed, I expect punctuality from my students. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your tardiness. If there is a next time, it will be ten. Each." She followed the two girls down the room to their seats and then continued. "I will not tolerate tardiness from anyone. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Professor Granger." chorused the class, then at a nod from Hermione, continued trying to transfigure their beetles into buttons - which, in Lena's case consisted of killing the unfortunate beetle by burning, electrocution or detonation, as was she getting rather frustrated with her inability to do it properly and so her powers were going a little haywire - her three friends all managed it, though Lily only after a lot of concentration.

----

The week before Christmas  began with one of the worst snowstorms that Hogwarts had seen in twenty years, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures lessons were cancelled as the students and staff were confined to the castle. But by the time for the students who wanted to go home for the holidays, the flurries had stopped and the snow had settled into drifts three-feet deep. On the day before they were due to leave Charlie, Nick and Orion could be found wrapped up warmly outside clearing the path down to the village.

Despite the recent bad weather, the trip down to London was uneventful and the Potters and their friends (though not Robin or Edwin, as they were returning to their own families), piled into the two cars provided by Harry and headed for the Sanctuary.

Christmas followed its usual pattern of tree decorating by Harry, Ginny and some of the house-elves; then present opening early on Christmas morning, then Christmas dinner at Chancery House for the family. 

Lily got a Quidditch book called _Catch As Catch Can, her own pair of specialist Chaser gloves, plus the usual clothes, tricks and sweets. James' favourite present was of course his brand-new broom - a Silverstreek sports broom - that he got from his parents. Marcus confessed when asked, that he'd had more successful Christmas's but that this one had been the most enjoyable and fun._

The Potters spent most of their Boxing Day evening cloistered in the sitting room on the fourth floor, just the family and closest friends: The Potters; Ron, Hermione and their children; Marcus, Lena, Sirius and Remus. 

What none of them could know as they ate and drank and swapped stories, was that this would be the last time they would all be together like this, that events in the next year would leave one of their number on death's door and the lives of two more changed forever.

_A/N: Sorry about the delay and the really short chapter, most of my spare time at the minute is taken up by an original fiction I am working on called The Bellatori-The Beginning, which I'll be posting on the companion site to this one FictionPress.Net when I'm finished it, however I'm not giving up on Harry Potter so keep reviewing and watch out for the next chapter. The chapter title is from the Christmas carol performed by among others __Mario Lanza_.


	13. Chapter 13: The Lion's Life Lost

Chapter 13: The Lion's Life Lost.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling. All characters unique to this series (Lily J. Potter, James Weasley etc.) belong to me.

Lily and her friends were in the middle of dinner, after a particularly difficult History of Magic session in early February, when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar snowy-white owl flew in through one of the windows and landed in front of Sirius.

"I wonder what Mercury's doing here?" she thought aloud. 

"Indeed," said Virgil. "Mother never writes to Sirius — only you, me, or sometimes Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione."

"Well, we're about to find out," observed Maxwell, as he saw Remus step down from the podium and walk towards them.

"What's wrong Moony?" asked Lily.

"Sirius will tell you. Could you, Virgil and Maxwell come with me?"

"We're not in trouble are we?" asked Maxwell.

"No, all I can tell you is there's a problem at home. Will you come please?"

"Sure, we're nearly finished anyway." said Lily and rose to her feet. The others followed. "Is it okay if we come too?" asked Lena.

Remus nodded and she and James fell in step behind the group. At the door, Charlie and the other three Weasleys present joined them.

The walk to Sirius' office on the third floor was a short and silent one, everyone was caught up in their own dire imaging's of what was wrong.

When they entered Sirius' office at his welcoming 'come in', they found the office already pretty full — Sirius was there of course, as well as Hermione, Ron, Barty, and Sirius' girlfriend of ten years, Wendy Rivers.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Lily asked as Sirius indicated that they should sit down — Lily, James, Anne, Marcus and Lena sat, while Virgil moved to stand behind his sister, the twins leaned against the wall, Charlie stood with his back against the door, and Remus propped himself up against the desk.

"Now everyone's here I can tell you," replied Sirius. "It's not good news so I wanted everyone to hear it together." He picked up the letter, which had been lying on his desk and unfolded it.

_Sirius,_

_Cal just contacted me through the fire, Harry was badly injured during the Gargoyles game this afternoon. Neville and I are on our way over to St Mungo's now but I want my family with me. I have a gut feeling this is The One, so could you bring the kids down, and Hermione, Remus and my brothers if possible?_

_See you soon_

_Ginny._

Sirius put down the letter with a sigh, then looked up, Lily had nearly collapsed and was being held up by her two best friends as she sobbed silently into James' sweater. Sirius mentally added James and Lena to the list of people who would definitely be going and then considered the others — Ginny had asked for Lily, Marcus and Virgil so they would go of course, and he knew Hermione wouldn't want the twins to go, and he agreed, with their marks they couldn't afford it, which left Anne and Barty. "Anne, Barty, do you want to go?" As he expected neither did. "Lily, Virgil, Marcus, Sparky and James — go back to the Tower and pack a small bag each, we'll leave in thirty minutes." 

All present knew a dismissal when they heard one, so the students quickly filed out of the room. "Ron, Hermione, could you go with them and make sure they're okay, before you pack for yourselves?" Hermione nodded and the couple slipped out before the door had even swung closed behind the kids. 

"Do you want me to stay behind Sirius?" asked Charlie.

"Could you? With Hermione and I away, someone needs to keep an eye on Gryffindor."

"Of course I'll stay, you need me too. Julia could cover Potions for you too if you want?"

"Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie waved it away as if it were nothing and left.

"I'll be coming with you of course, Padfoot."  

Sirius nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way Moony," he confirmed and then turning to his fire and threw a pinch of powder into the flames. "Professor Hawke!"

The fire turned green for a moment and the History of Magic professor's head appeared, hovering over the flames. "What can I do for you Professor?"

"Harry is seriously ill at St Mungo's. Remus, Hermione and I are going down to be with Ginny, James, Lena and the kids are coming with us."

"So you want me to run things until you get back?" 

"Yes, possibly even until Minerva does, I won't be coming back until Harry's better."

"Very well."

"Charlie's going to keep an eye on the Gryffindors, and he's said Julia could cover Potions. Orion, Nick or both could handle DADA, but what about Transfiguration?"

"Pietro Greengrass," replied Hawke promptly. "He's a pre-registration Animagus and has a job at the Transfiguration Research Board lined up when he graduates. He is also Head Boy."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Sirius. "If you do need help, you can contact me through the fire on my Monsermus, the name is 'Captain Padfoot'."

"Got it, I hope Mr Potter recovers."

"So do I Merrill, so do I."

Professor Hawke's head disappeared from the flames and the room was silent for a moment until Wendy spoke up. "All we can do is hope, and trust in the doctors to do everything they can." she reminded the two men softly. "And be there and be strong for each other." 

"I know, my love." Sirius told her, and sat back in his chair so that she could sit down on his lap.

Remus looked away to give the two of them a little privacy, though he certainly didn't resent his best friend for having Wendy there, he did wish that his own occasional girlfriend, Lauren Crawford, was there with him instead of on a freelance assignment at a dig in Siberia.

----

Madame Bones' Portkey dropped them into the Emergency Ward reception area of St Mungo's twenty minutes later. With Sirius, Remus and Hermione in the lead they headed for the booking desk. "Can I help you?" asked the fat, middle-witch behind it. 

"I hope so," said Sirius. "My name is Professor Black, we're here to see Harry Potter."

"Are you family?"

"Yes."

"Could you wait a moment, and I'll check for you?" asked the woman. Sirius nodded. "Mr Potter has been moved upstairs to room 1-34 of Helios Wing."

"I know where that is," Ron said. "Follow me."

Sirius nodded and the group fell in behind him.

Lily couldn't read her uncle as well as she could her parents or brother, but she had a feeling that something might be bothering him. Fortunately, someone else was certain about it. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried that's all Hermione."

"Any particular reason why? Other than the obvious?"

Ron nodded. "The reason I know where Harry's room is, is that I had to visit Helios Ward two months ago to get a report about Henri Lavreau, the Chaser that was injured the riot after the Falcons-Quafflepunchers friendly." he paused. "Lavreau died three days ago of his injuries."

"Oh."

"Yes. Helios is the critical care wing, according to Neville about half the patients don't survive and most that do don't fully recover."

"Harry's a fighter Ron, he'll survive."

"I hope so, love. I really do."

Helios Ward was in a separate building about ten minutes walk away. The security guard at the door recognised Ron immediately. "Hi Mr Weasley, are you visiting one of the patients?"

"Yeah... Taylor wasn't it?"

"Yes sir, Zeb Taylor." confirmed the wiry Jamaican. "Strictly speaking I shouldn't let you in unless you're on official business, sir. Visiting hours are 9 to 5." Sirius smiled to himself and removed a small bag of coins from pocket in his robe and slipped it to him. But of course I do have to check around the building." he admitted and walked off, leaving the door unguarded.

"What?" asked Sirius, as both his girlfriend and Hermione scowled at him. "It worked didn't it?"

"Can we go in please?" asked Lena. "It's freezing out here."

Sirius nodded and led them inside. Once they were in, Ron pointed out the stair to the first floor. "I'll go and find the consultant, Dr Hymenia and see what's happening with Harry and persuade him to let us stay."

"How will you do that?" asked Hermione suspiciously. 

"By promising him two free tickets to the next United game, he's a fan."

Hermione scowled but said nothing. Ron returned a few minutes later with a stocky, white-haired gentleman in red-and-white mediwizard's robes. "Sirius, Hermione, everyone this is Doctor Julius Hymenia, he's the consultant here." 

Dr Hymenia led them so his office and sat down behind his desk. "I will not lie to you, Mr Potter is lucky to be alive. His injuries are some of the worst I have seen the war. He has a broken clavicle, three broken ribs, a cracked skull and a compound fracture of the right arm, plus assorted torn muscles and other tissues. He has also not regained consciousness since the fall." he told them. "If you want to go in and see him, I'll bend the rules to allow it, but could you please keep things quiet." Sirius nodded. "Mrs Potter and her mother are with him now." he told them then he rose and escorted them to Harry's room and opened the door, motioning for them to precede him.

----

Ginny and Molly were, as the doctor had mentioned, sitting with Harry. Ginny looked up as they came in, and her face lit up. "Sirius, Ron, Hermione, you made it!" she jumped up and threw her arms around her brother and sister-in-law. When she released them, she saw her children standing behind them and quickly took her son and daughter into her arms. "He'll be all right kids, he'll be alright." she assured them. 

Sirius, watching them, wondered if she said it for their benefit or her own. Molly rose to her feet and said that she would go and get some cups of tea for everyone and left the room, Wendy and Remus followed her. 

Sirius sat down in Molly's chair, Ginny with Lily still gripped in a tight embrace sat back down on her own armchair and Lena perched on one of the arms, Ron and Hermione settled down onto the narrow daybed by the window and the three boys settled themselves down on the floor between the two beds — Virgil nearest Harry's bed, James near his parents and Marcus half way between the two with his back resting against Ginny's chair. 

When one of the nurses arrived at two am to check on Harry, she found most of the family asleep — although she reckoned that of the adults, only Molly, Hermione and Wendy were more than half-asleep. "You are one lucky man Mr Potter," she muttered to herself. "To have all these people who love you."

She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a slight twitching of the muscles around his lips as she said that. 

_I know I am._

"I must be imaging things," she decided and left the room quickly.     

_You weren't.___

_----_

Morning sunlight filtering through the windows woke Ginny from her slumber. She glanced over at Harry's bed and a pair of brilliant green eyes met hers. "Harry! You're better!" she screamed and threw herself from her chair into his arms, he winced but raised his uninjured arm around her.  "Awake yes, better... barely." he told her. "I haven't hurt this bad since I woke up after the Power Pulse. I can't move my right arm, I can't see ten feet in front of me and I hurt all over." 

The others began to stir, Lily and Lena first, then Ron and Hermione — Lily and Hermione leapt to their feet and joined Harry and Ginny on his bed. They only separated from the four-way hug when Dr Hymenia arrived with Neville and one of the nurses in tow. "Glad to see you're up and about Mr Potter. My name is Doctor Hymenia, I'm the consultant here. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, if you must know Doctor," admitted Harry. "But I'll recover. My vision's all blurred, I can barely focus, I can't move my arm or knee and I hurt all over."

"We'll get a psiographer to take a detailed look at you, and get you Clear-Thoughts Potion for your disorientation." Dr Hymenia assured him. "You'll probably need work on your arm strength yourself, we can't do much about the muscle damage."

"Whatever you can do will be great Doctor." Harry told him. "Any chance of borrowing a pair of glasses? My eye's aren't working right."

Neville nodded and handed Harry a very familiar pair of round spectacles. "I had Dobby find them for you in case you needed them."

Harry thanked his friend and slipped them on. His vision cleared, it wasn't perfect but he could manage. "Thanks Neville." 

After getting the all-clear from Mandy Coy, one of the resident psiographers, he signed himself out, Ginny helping him he managed to change into some robes, and then Neville brought them back to the Sanctuary via Portkey. 

----

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron, when he returned from work early, a week later. 

"In the gymnasium Ron Wheezy." Dobby told him. "Ginny Potter, Professor Black and Rand Kunlei are with him sir."

"Get Remus, Hermione, Neville, and the kids, will you Dobby?" asked Ron. "I want them to hear this too. We'll be next door."

Dobby nodded and disappeared. 

Ron set his jaw grimly and strode down the corridor towards the gym. 

When he arrived in the small room, he could see that Harry — wearing only a vest and a pair of Muggle jogging trousers — was crouched over a weights bench, and with the help of Rand Kunlei, a martial artist with the Order of the Phoenix, was exercising his injured arm with a large dumbbell. Ginny and Sirius, both dressed in regular robes, were sitting on another bench a few feet away. Ginny was the first to notice her brother's entrance and came over to him. "What are you doing back so early? Is something wrong?"

Ron shook his head. "I just got the last report back on Harry's accident, I wanted to bring you the findings straight away."

"Good," said Harry sitting up. "I want to hear this. Shall we go to the sitting room?" He reached under the bench and picked up an wooden Muggle walking stick, his most recent fall had aggravated an old knee injury and he was having trouble walking. With Ginny supporting his good side he moved quickly to the family room two doors down and took a seat on one of the larger sofas, Ginny joined him, snuggling into his chest. Ron crossed to his favourite of the armchairs and dropped a folder stuffed with parchment on the table in front of him, while Sirius claimed the one of the other, smaller sofas. When the others arrived they arranging themselves in their usual positions: Wendy and Remus with Sirius, Lily on the other side of her father with Lena and Virgil perched on opposing sofa arms, Hermione on the chair opposite Ron with James on the floor beside her, Maxwell on one of the poufs near the fire, and Neville and his wife in the loveseat near the window. "You don't mind if Megan stays do you Ron, Harry?" 

Harry shook his head. 

"I don't mind either, I know she can keep things quiet until we decide to release this. I hope that goes for you too, Wendy?" Ron said. The raven-haired woman nodded and Ron continued. "The Magical Investigation Bureau had already done the preliminaries by the time I got to the office after you'd been discharged. They didn't manage to turn up anything. I'm working on the assumption that whoever was responsible was using a glamour or a disguise of some sort... and pulled some strings so Lieutenant's Gara and Ronin could go over there and check the place out. They might find something, Seamus is with them and he'll let me know if anything new turns up."

"So what _have_ you found out?" asked Harry.

"Bill and a couple of my safety testers gave the two Bludgers and what was left of your Firebolt a thorough examination. Apparently the Bludgers were cursed using house-elf magic, we sent the traces off to the Office of House-Elf Relocation for matching... It came back positive for a bound elf called Difty, we're still waiting on ownership. Your Firebolt exploded because someone swapped the wax in your kit for a Britality Potion, so that when you speeded up for the catch, the broom couldn't take the strain. One of the Reserve Chasers, Angus Warrington has already been linked to that. The MIB are questioning him to see how much he knows."

"So the investigation is still ongoing...?" asked Ginny. 

Ron nodded. "Very much so. We'll get whoever did this, don't worry Harry."  

"I'm sure you will Ron, I believe in you." Harry assured him.

----

Two days later, Warrington was tried for the attack on Harry and the court sentenced him to ten years in Azkaban — his conspirator could not be found, but Ron and Joan assured them that the Order at least would continue to investigate until he was found.  

The morning before Hermione, Remus, Ron and the kids returned to Hogwarts, Lily and James received a sombre message from Gordon Conroy, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

_Dear James and Lily,_

_I hope that your dad is getting better, but I'm sorry to say that we didn't do too well in the match against Hufflepuff, we were losing 20-150 when Anne managed to get the Snitch, so we're still in the lead but just barely. We'll need you for the Final or we'll be in real danger of losing and I don't want that so come back if you possibly can._

_See you soon,_

_Gordon Conroy_

_Gryffindor Quidditch Captain_

"That was Gordon," Lily told the others sitting at the table. "Apparently Connor and Frank weren't good enough replacements for us. Anne caught the Snitch and we still only won by twenty points."

"Gryffindor haven't had a result that bad in a while," commented Ron. "I'm glad we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"He'll be glad too," confirmed James, and returned his attention to his breakfast. 

_A/N: Please read and review. _


	14. Chapter 14: Chasing A Win

Chapter 14: Chasing A Win.

Disclaimer: If it's HP, it's JKR's, otherwise it's mine. 

Where before Lily had_ thought_ Conroy was serious about Quidditch, over the weeks lending up her 13th birthday she discovered he was in fact _obsessed_. 

When she told her parents about over her birthday meal, Harry commented that he reminded him of his old captain Oliver Wood. Or as Peter pointed out, Conroy's father, which Harry had to agree was true. 

Much earlier than they would have liked due to an early Quidditch practice; Lily, James and their friends said goodbye to the adults and left the Granger-Weasley Suite, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower laden down with presents, and collapsed into their beds.

----

The next three weeks flew by and then it was time for the last two matches of the Quidditch season, the Hufflepuff-Slytherin match caused no surprises; the Hufflepuffs won 200-40. Then ten days before the start of the exams, it was the turn of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

----

"Hello everyone and welcome to the final of this year's Inter-House Quidditch Cup.  This year's contenders are... Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"

"For Gryffindor... Olafsen, Valquez, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Stoakes aaannnd CONROY!" The Gryffindors and most of the Hufflepuff students cheered. 

"For Ravenclaw... Davis, Featherstone, Quigley, Meander, Gorman, Quinn, aaannnd WILSON!" 

_You can do this, Lily told herself as she walked onto the pitch and took her place to the left of Conroy, her Phoenix racing broom positioned for easy mounting. __It's no different than the Slytherin game, in fact it'll be easier - Ravenclaw aren't cheating scum._

Charlie walked out onto the centre of pitch and opened the trunk of balls and released the Snitch and the Bludgers, then he pulled out the Quaffle and threw it into the air. A second later, he blew his whistle and the players took to the air. 

Lily shot into the air and caught the Quaffle before anyone else, then leaning forward on her broom she shoot forward. Two Ravenclaw Chasers, Quinn and Wilson, tried to flank her, but her speed and manoeuvrability of her Phoenix far outstripped their old Cleansweep Eights, and she evaded them easily. When she got within range of the Ravenclaw, she faked a shot at the far-right hoop, Quigley fell for it and Lily had an open field to put the Quaffle through the left hoop to score.

"Chaser Potter scores for Gryffindor," announced Ward from the stand. "They are still in possession, team captain Conroy with the Quaffle..."

Lily looped round the post and flew back towards Conroy, catching up with him just in time to catch the Quaffle after Davis, one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, tackled him and made him drop the ball. Turning hard she threw blind towards the nearest hoop. 

"And that's another goal for Gryffindor!" crowed Ward. "Quigley is really showing her inexperience today."

"Ward," warned Sirius.

Lily ducked a Bludger from Featherstone and then feinted, flying upwards and dropping it to Stoakes, who put it through easily. 

"An excellent _Porskoff Ploy_ by Potter and Stoakes, takes the score to forty points to thirty for Gryffindor. Ravenclaw are in possession."

Wilson, Gorman and Quinn flew into a _Hawkeshead Attacking Formation _and made for the Gryffindor goal. Olafsen tried to split their ranks by sending a Bludger towards Wilson, but Davis deflected it. James easily caught the Quaffle sent his way by Quinn, a glancing hit from Davis' Bludger knocked him off balance long enough for Gorman to snatch the Quaffle and put it through. 

Lily swore under her bath and forcing her Phoenix to its maximum speed, she shot past Wilson and Quinn like a blur and snagged the Quaffle before they did, then sent a long pass to Stoakes who reverse-passed it to Conroy and put it through.

"After some excellent teamwork from the Gryffindor Chasers they regain the lead at fifty to forty. Gryffindor are still in possession."

Gryffindor scored twice more, and Ravenclaw once before the game ending catch by Anne.

"Seeker Weasley extends her unbroken tally of catches to finish the game with the score at 220-50. Gryffindor wins again!"

----

Two weeks after Gryffindor dramatic victory over Ravenclaw, the exams began. Of Lily's friends and associates only Tara Olafsen, Erin Valquez, and Barry Launders were taking major exams, they were sitting their OWLs; everyone else Lily knew were merely sitting the usual end-of-year tests. As for Lily herself, the exam she was most looking forward to the most was Charms; the least, History of Magic. 

During her Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, Lily noticed that Remus was looking a little more haggard than usual, he presided over the exam with a somewhat distracted air - which nearly caused a minor incident when Shiva, one of Lily's classmates, failed to deal quickly enough with her Pogrebin. However, a subtle wand-less Flame Spell from Lena stopped the diminutive creature in its tracks before it could attack her. Shiva was rather disappointed when Remus informed her she would be receiving a failing mark for that part of her exam, but as her friend Connor pointed out, at least she wasn't hurt. 

The Transfiguration exam went rather better than Lily might of expected, Lena's increased control over her wand-less magic meant that although she only managed a partial transfiguration, nothing blew up. The other exams went without a hitch. 

Two days later, Professor McGonagall and the Triwizard Tournament delegation returned from Beauxbatons to an enthusiastic victory party. Celeste Venicini of Slytherin, had won the Tournament for Hogwarts, marking the third victory for Hogwarts since the tournament had been re-instated.

 "I guess that proves the Hogwarts way, is the best way." commented Ryan, after Lily reminded them that Hogwarts was now in the back in the lead for Tournament wins. 

"It would certainly seem to be the case," admitted Virgil. "However, it is always dangerous to infer information from such a small sample." 

"Don't be such a stiff 'Gill," said Maxwell. "Just eat up, I want to go and see Moony, he's been in the hospital wing for the last two days."

Lily paused, remembering something. "It was the full moon the night after our exam wasn't it?" 

"Yes, it was." confirmed Henry. "Why?"

Lily looked furtively around her, she clearly didn't want anyone else to hear her. "I don't want to go into it here, let's go outside." 

They nodded in agreement and the Weasleys, Potters, Robin, Maxwell, Lena and Edwin made their way outside and ducked into the small room off the Great Hall. "Moony used to be a werewolf, that's where he gets his nickname from. Professor McGonagall and Aunt Hermione found a partial cure for him just before my Dad's seventh year, it turned him into an wolf Animagus with werewolf allergies." she explained. James and Virgil both nodded, confirming what she said was true. "But I think it might be wearing off. I saw Moony, Padfoot and Uncle Ron heading into the Forbidden Forest in Animagus form last night, I think Orion might've been with them in beast-shape too but he's always hard to spot."

Lena nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement. 

"Have you said anything to anyone?" asked Virgil. 

Lily shook her head. "I'm sure it's under control, I just thought you might want to know." 

"What do you think they'll do about it?" wondered Maxwell. 

Lily shrugged. "I'm not sure, but if I'm right… he'll probably leave. I think the cure was the only reason he felt safe staying here." 

"That wouldn't be very good," said Edwin. "Professor Lupin'll be a hard act to beat." 

"I can think of a couple of people who might manage it," mused Lily. "I wonder who it'll be…" 

----

The Leaving Feast was as usual spectacular. Thanks to their team's decisive victory in the Inter-House Quidditch Cup, Gryffindor House secured the House Cup for the fourth year running; Celeste Venicini the Triwizard Champion received the Gryffindor Award; Pietro Greengrass of Slytherin received the Ravenclaw Award; while Marcus Ward scooped the Hufflepuff Award and Victor Goldstein received his own House's award.

After the meal, Lily and her friends squeezed into two carriages and headed for the train station, once aboard the train they found one of the larger empty compartments and made themselves at home. 

"How's Uncle Harry?" asked James after a while. "I know you got a letter from him this morning." 

"Yeah, I did." admitted Lily, taking the envelope out of an inside pocket of her robes. "I haven't opened it yet actually." She borrowed a thin blade from Lena and slit it open. After reading for a moment, she looked up. "Apparently, he got the all-clear from Rand two days ago. He's still happening problems with his magic going out of control and his Animagus abilities haven't come back properly yet. Apparently he and Mum have a plan to help him though."

"Do you think he'll go back to Quidditch?" asked Lena. 

Virgil shook his head, he'd been reading the letter over his sister's shoulder. "I very much doubt it," he told her. "Although Quidditch is a very important part of our father's life, it is unusual for someone of his age to return to Quidditch, especially at international level after the sort of injuries he sustained. In fact, few Quidditch players are more than thirty for precisely that reason."

The rest of the ride passed in companionable silence, as they played Exploding Snap and wizard's chess, or read their books. When the old witch came round with the snack trolley, Lily and James bought their friends a big lunch complete with pumpkin juice and plenty of sweets. 

At King's Cross Station, Robin and Edwin said goodbye to their friends and ran off to meet their respective parents; the rest, lead by Lily, James and Lena pushed their trolleys over to the usual spot where Harry, Ginny, Philippe, and Kurt were waiting with cars to take them to the Sanctuary.                    

A/N: That's it for Lily Potter and The New Generation. The first chapter of the next installment; Lily Potter and The Eye of The Storm, will be up in a week or two, a month at most. Thanks for reading, let me now what you thought by reviewing or e-mailing direct to behomuk@yahoo.co.uk.    


End file.
